SSKT 1
by Deku -Hisui no Ken- Midoriya
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails got themselves stuck in the world of Remnant with strange powers as they possess. Now their paths cross with a girl called "Ruby Rose" as they start their journey as Huntsmen and Huntress begins as Team RWBY and Team SSKT! (This starts in RWBY Volume 1)
1. Azure Trailer

_**Well here's the trailers for "SSKT 1!" This will be better than the last ones! Hope you enjoy! And the music is the same as before as the character's themes. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**_

A young man with azure colored hair, emerald eyes, hedgehog ears, wearing a blue jacket with a sky blue spiral with three spikes and with sky blue lines at the edge of the collar, zipper, and at the hemline, a belt that the tongue was hanging on the right of his leg, blue pants, wearing red shoes with white straps and golden buckles. He turned to the viewers with a grin as a golden glow shone. Now he dons golden armor as he took off to the sky.

 **(Music: It Doesn't Matter -Sonic Adventure 2-)**

"I'm Sonic Maruti but just call me Sonic." Sonic said as his named appeared in a flash as he zoomed past.

" _ **Ooooh yeah!...  
A-All right!..."**_

Sonic is now seen on a building with white eyes slashing Beowolves and then kicked a Ursai at the face making it stumble. And then he jumped grabbing his blade "Caliburn" from a Beowolves skull and a blue glow came from Caliburn as he swung making blue crescents slicing the Grimm in front of him. Then the Hedgehog Faunus jumped high into the air as he slammed his foot on a Nevermore's head as a white dragon pinned it down as it fell as the scene went black.

" _ **Well, I don't show off, don't criticize,  
I'm just livin' by my own feelings.  
And I won't give in, won't compromise,  
Coz I only have a steadfast heart of gold...**_

 _ **"I don't know why. I can't leave though it might be tough,**_  
 _ **But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word.**_

 _ **Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason.  
I got my way. My own way!"**_

In a cave with where four shadows rose and Sonic was the first one out of his shadowy cloak, then slicing up the White Fang members. And then he became a blue flash knocking down the White Fang members sending them down all over the place and then zoomed at the screen as it turned black.

" _ **It doesn't matter now what happens. I will never give up the fight!  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight,  
It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!"**_

" _ **No! No! No! No…"**_

 _ **"It doesn't matter!"**_

Now the sky is black as a massive Grimm with wings bigger than a Nevermore roared at Sonic in his golden armor.

"Heh alright! Bring it on!" Sonic grinned as he charged as it froze frame as the screen went black.

 **The Knight of the Wind has awakened!**


	2. Crimson Trailer

_**Okay! Second Trailer! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**_

In the forest where the moon was crimson and many Grimm were running towards a cave where a shadowy figure opened its red eyes and stood bathed in the red light. The person's shadowy figure solidified into a person having black and red hair, red eyes, hedgehog ears, wearing a black and red jacket unzipped with fur around the collar with a red mark on the left in the front, red lines at the zipper, sleeves, and hemline, with black shirt inside, white gloves, black pants with two thick red lines at the ankle to the hemline, and hover shoes. Then as the Grimm gotten closer and a Boarbatusk spun into ball aiming at the figure. He unsheathed his sword as black energy appeared as he slashed the Boarbatusk in half as the screen was covered in black blood.

 **(Music: I Am... All of Me -Shadow The Hedgehog-)**

"I'm Shadow. Shadow Donovan, the Ultimate Life Form." Shadow said as his name appeared in crimson red blood.

 _ **"I see no, hear no evil**_

 _ **Black writing's on the wall**_

 _ **Unleashed a million faces**_

 _ **And one-by-one they fall**_

 _ **Black-hearted evil**_

 _ **Brave-hearted hero**_

 _ **I am all, I am all I am…"**_

Shadow was riding a motorcycle which was black with the same mark on his jacket on the sides and red rims and on the exhaust pipe said "Dark Rider" in red as he speeds past the cars as his sword turned into a MP 18 as he shot the leg of a giant machine chasing three figures that are yellow, black, and dark yellow as it slid off of the highway road and then he stopped his motorcycle.

 _ **"I… I… I…**_

 _ **I am**_

 _ **Here we go buddy, here we go buddy**_

 _ **Here we go, here we go buddy, here we go**_

 _ **Go ahead and try to see through me**_

 _ **Do it if you dare (Dare)**_

 _ **One step forward, two steps back, I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)**_

 _ **Do it, do it, do it! DO IT!"**_

Then a black orb appeared as it cracked and shattered like glass as the screen closes in on Shadow's grey and black armor. Then he rose his hand as yellow spears formed as it impaled the Grimm, then he jumped high into the air to slice three Nevermore heads they fell with a thud cracking the earth; then the body fell to a building causing it to explode. Shadow placed his hand on the ground as a black glyph appeared as a black snake big as a King Taijiu slithered eating up the smaller Grimm and then killed a King Taijiu as the black snake exploded as the screen was black.

 ** _"Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery_**

 ** _Step inside and hold on for dear life_**

 ** _Do you remember me? Capture you or set you free_**

 ** _I am all, I Am All of Me... (I Am, I Am All of Me.)_**

 ** _I am!" (I am, I'm all of me...)_**

Now the scene opens with Shadow in his grey and black armor as he stands up and gets his blade from the ground and sees a white and black robot with red eyes. He jumps in the air as he slashed it as the screen turned black.

"Drown in darkness!" His voiced echoed as black blood covered the screen.

 **The Knight of Darkness has awakened!** _ **  
**_


	3. Deep Red Trailer

_**Third trailer! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**_

In a place called Mount Glenn, a place infested with Grimm. The Grimm around a person with red hair in dreads, violet eyes, wearing a red jacket unzipped with a white crescent across it green lines at the zipper and hemlines, wearing a green buttoned shirt inside, two belts, one black and one green, red pants, red shoes replicating the colors of the Jamaican flag with a sextuple in the middle, and wearing white boxing gloves with spikes on the knuckles. He gotten out two sais as he spun them, they glowed green as he sends a green shockwave slicing the Grimm as the screen went white.

 **(Music: Unknown From M.E. -Sonic Adventure 2-)**

" **OK!" (SCRATCH)**

 _ **"Something's callin' me, I don't know what,**_  
 _ **Something's talkin' but I don't know who.**_  
 _ **Something's callin' me more and more,**_  
 _ **No-one stops Knuckles' feet!**_  
 _ **Something's callin' me, I don't know what,**_  
 _ **Something's talkin' but I don't know who.**_  
 _ **Something's callin' me more and more,**_  
 _ **No-one stops Knuckles' feet!"**_

"Yo, the name is Knuckles, Knuckles Geb. Don't piss me off, if you do then you get an ass beating from me!" Knuckles said as his name appeared in shining emerald green.

" _ **K.N.U.C.K.L.E.S.,  
Was born for a lifetime on Angel Island yeah,  
His duty's to protect Master Emerald diamond,  
Hold the climate, he's searching for shining.  
But every time he look for the sun can't find it,  
Is this the way, the path I chose?  
Then why am I living with my heart so cold?  
All that I see is a storm of stones?"**_

Knuckles is seen in a club walking with a golden yellow and light blue figure as he fights the men in suits with red ties and red sunglasses as he punched and stabbed some of them with his sai. And then the golden yellow figure kicked one of the men his way and Knuckles kicked the dude away as the man broke through the wall as the screen flashed white changing the scene where he's fighting with the golden yellow figure against a dark pink figure as he managed to get a few swings in and kicked the dark pink figure back.

" _ **Something's callin' me, I don't know what,  
Something's talkin' but I don't know who.  
Something's callin' me more and more,  
No-one stops Knuckles' feet!**_

 _ **Something's callin' me, I don't know what,**_  
 _ **Something's talkin' but I don't know who.**_  
 _ **Something's callin' me more and more,**_  
 _ **No-one stops Knuckles' feet!**_

 _ **Something's callin' me, I don't know what,**_  
 _ **Something's talkin' but I don't know who.**_  
 _ **Something's callin' me more and more,**_  
 _ **No-one stops Knuckles' feet!**_

 _ **Something's callin' me, I don't know what,**_  
 _ **Something's talkin' but I don't know who.**_  
 _ **Something's callin' me more and more,**_  
 _ **No-one stops Knuckles' feet!"**_

The scene opens as Knuckles dons red armor facing a Death Stalker and his sais are now broadswords. The Death Stalker screeched as it made its charge at him, then Knuckles charged with a battle cry as he sliced the Death Stalker in half as it exploded making the screen white as a green emerald shone brightly making the screen white again.

 **The Knight of the Earth has awakened!**


	4. Orange Trailer

_**Last trailer! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**_

In a lush green forest where the leaves are falling and thunder booms as a teen with yellow hair with three little plucks, sky blue eyes, yellow fox ears and two yellow bushy tails, wearing a orange jacket with a little lightning bolt symbol on the right side of the jacket and yellow lines of the zipper and hemline, a red spiral at the back, wearing a yellow shirt inside, at the sleeves bandages above his gloves, black pants, and wearing white tipped shoes. It seems the fox boy is in a meditative position; then his ears twitched as something was approaching him from behind. His tail slightly twitched as a Griffon was about to eat him but then the fox boy slashed it at the last second as its head fell on the ground as thunder struck it making the screen white.

 **(Music: Believe In Myself -Sonic Adventure 2-)**

"My name is Miles Prower-Uzumaki! But call me Tails for short." Tails said as his name appeared in a lightning bolt form.

" _ **When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing  
I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted  
When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning  
I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him…"**_

 _ **"But that's not something I can do so easily**_  
 _ **This is not simply my way, my style**_  
 _ **Gotta get a hold of my life!"**_

Tails is now flying in the air where giant ships are at slicing and dicing the Nevermore and Griffons. And then he made a spiraling ball of electricity as he sent a Nevermore hurling down to the ground killing it. Then the fox boy send electrical currents from the ships to the Griffons frying them and then Tails slashed it making the screen white. Now Tails is seen fighting a grey figure and is equal with her blow for blow in his new form as he had a orange glow The chakra forms into a yellow coat with a black bodysuit underneath that covers his torso, reaches down his arms to his knuckles, and down his legs to just above his shoes. His hair also forms into a pair of horns, and he gains a light-coloured circle where his seal was placed as well as six magatama markings around his collar. On the back of the coat are the typical markings of the Six Paths Senjutsu: a Rinnegan above nine magatama. And then he punched the grey figure as a lightning bolt struck making the scene white.

" _ **I wanna fly high  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
Somebody will be waiting for me so,  
I have got to fly higher!"**_

" _ **Yeah yeah yeahhhhh…"**_

The scene opens as Tails stood in his new form shocking everyone including a dark red figure as he had a black rod in both his left and right hand.

"Draw your blade Adam...this will be your last battle." Tails said as he charged.

Tails and Adam charged till they clashed blade making lightning strike again as the screen turned white.

 **The Sage of Lightning has awakened!**


	5. Prologue!

_**Hey guys! What's up? You weren't expecting this huh? Well it is! I'm starting SSKT 1! Since I forgot about RWBY Volume 1, now I'm doing SSKT 1. I'll try to update on Wednesday or Friday, right now; I have Adult Ed which is a credit make up class, so… I'm doing that. Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum.**_

In the planet called "Mobius." The home of the fastest hedgehog alive! Like all heroes, there are villains. One man "Julian Ivo Robotnik" aka Dr. Eggman is the tyrant who staged many attempts for world domination. But alas, he has failed countless times. "Sonic the Hedgehog." The hero of Mobius and his allies have been defeating Eggman since the young hedgehog was the age of 4. This battle grew more volatile since their first confrontation and by each defeat, Dr. Eggman grew more desperate to his seemly unbeatable foe. Desperate enough to tamper with the forces of nature and legends to defeat Sonic. He may win a couple times, but Sonic never gave in and fought with a will made of iron. This young hero fought against gods, demons, and other evils. But this was his biggest adventure yet when Eggman unleashed a creature that was slumbering within Mobius' core. Thus Sonic in the other hand had a piece of the power of the creature known as "Dark Gaia" who spread its evil all round the world as pieces. But what effect this had on Sonic? Well, at the time of the dark night, he gains a new transformation which Sonic thought it was going to be a burden turned into a benefit. With the powers of Dark Gaia, his abilities were enhanced except his supersonic speed. He used these new found powers to combat against Eggman and Dark Gaia's power with the aid of an amnesiac spirit that came from the core of the planet. Not a spirit of darkness. A spirit of light. "Light Gaia" or "Chip" went along this planetary adventure with Sonic and also to help Chip to gain his memories. Then when putting the planet back together lead to a climatic showdown against Dark Gaia itself. It was a ferocious battle but the light as succeeded. This tale had a bittersweet ending as Light Gaia and Dark Gaia were both sealed inside Mobius for another 100 years. Now, 3 months since that adventure, Sonic and his friends were busy against their foe Dr. Eggman. On a nice summer Monday, the first day of Summer. The sound of a plane was in the air, a blue bi-plane known as the "Tornado" formerly piloted by Sonic but now passed on to his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower and now the current pilot are flying in the air to somewhere. Where are they going perhaps? Let's find out!

 **-Music: Tornado -1st Offense- (Sonic Unleashed)-**

"Where are we going buddy?" A blue hedgehog who was laying on the wings of the Tornado.

"We're heading to Empire City, New York. Cream invited us to see the grand opening of a new mall. From her description of it, it seems to be very cool. But I bet its for us to go shopping with the girls." The two tailed kitsune said with a radiant smile. "Besides Sonic, I think it is an excellent idea to go to it."

The blue hedgehog named Sonic smiled a bit but then realized something which made him sigh. "I bet Amy "invited" me just to try to get to date her… That girl seriously doesn't take no for an answer!"

Tails giggled in amusement of Sonic's misfortune. "C'mon Sonic. Give Amy a chance, the reason Amy is the way she is by your fear of her and running away is only making Amy try harder. It's only one day, it won't kill you."

"Try saying that with that hammer of hers that she swings around…" The Azure Hedgehog muttered.

Tails sweat drops as he sighs. "Well moving on, Sonic, do you feel that today is different for some reason?"

Sonic turns to his best friend with a raised eyebrow. "No. Why? Your ninja vibes acting up again?"

"Well… I don't really know… It just does. We shouldn't worry about it, I could be just be paranoid." The Two-Tailed Fox Boy said pushing the nagging feeling away from his mind.

"The chances of you being paranoid are like 1 to 10. Unlike your luck, your luck is like the prediction of the possible and almost apocalyptic events happening." Sonic said turning his head to face his best friend.

Tails was about to open his mouth till a thin edge of a tower appeared into view. This made him smile widely. "Well we are in Empire City, New York!"

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Empire City [ Day ] (Sonic Unleashed)-**

Then Sonic's emerald eyes widen in surprise as he saw the booming industrial town of Empire City. He bore a grin as he gave Tails a thumbs up. Then Tails steered the plane down to the large town. After landing the Tornado, Sonic and Tails were at the park where they met up with their friends. One was a pink hedgehog with jade eyes, wearing a red dress, red and white boots, and a red headband, a rabbit with light brown eyes, wearing a orange dress with a blue bow, and orange shoes. A cute light blue creature flying beside her, and a buxom bat with white fur, teal eyes, wearing a heart shirt, white gloves, dark leggings, dark boots, and a black and pink suit.

"Hi Mr. Sonic! Hi Tails!" The rabbit greeted the two happily.

"Hey ladies! This mall must be good if Rouge is here." Sonic looked at the Bat Girl.

"Well Blue, this caught my eye also. I thought I might try it out." Rouge said placing her hand on her hip.

"Why are you two here?"

"I invited them, because I thought they would want to shop with us Ms. Rouge." The rabbit said with her innocent smile on her face.

Sonic looked at Amy who smiled at him. He was expecting her to pounce on him like she always does but the pinkette is not doing such a deed today. "Hey Ames, you okay? How come you're not hugging me senseless and asking me out on a date or anything?"

Amy rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Well, I'm not in the mood for chasing you Sonic. I got other things I like to do."

Sonic's eyes widened a bit by Amy's response. "For real?! Well… Cool I guess."

" _Hell froze over. And this day is getting weirder and weirder… Maybe something is going to happen."_ The Azure Hedgehog thought as he placed his hand on his cheek.

"Thank you for inviting us Cream." Tails thanked the rabbit girl.

"You're welcome Tails."

Sonic snapped out of this thoughts to look at the young girl with his cocky grin. "Thanks Cream. Let's go to this mall and see if it was worth it."

Sonic and his friends made their way to the mall or I should say 'malls'. The two males were in awe of the mere size of the mall. They were half the height of the Twin Towers and two bridges at the middle of the two malls were connected. Sonic and Tails thought at the same time that it was worth the travel from Station Square, California to where the girls were. As they entered, their eyes widened as they saw all the stores, the restaurants, and the large food court. The girls went on their shopping spree and the two boys walked around the mall while looking and buying some stuff of their own. Then soon Shadow and Omega came along just now glancing around, not finding anything that is related to their interest till they found a ammunition store. Much to Rouge and Sonic's amusement, the Ultimate Life Form and the former Eggman Robot couldn't resist the urge to raid the store for all the guns. After everyone had their shopping done, the group ate at the food court.

"Man! This mall is way past cool man!" Sonic said eating his chili dog.

Tails slurped his ramen and then swallowed. "Yup! I managed to find some new tools! I am glad you brought this to our attention Cream!"

Cream giggled. "Thank you for coming here to shop with us! Ms. Amy had a feeling you'll like it!"

"Thanks Amy." Sonic said with his grin.

"Sure thing Sonic. Glad that you had a good time, going on a shopping spree is always the best medicine." Amy said looking at him and then looking at her new shoes which in a pink shoebox.

"Warning! Warning! Warning! Incoming missile! Denotation in 30 seconds!" Omega's monotone voice said as one of his hands turned into a cannon-like gun.

 **-Music: Boss - Metal Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog 4: Episode 2)-**

A missile hits the mall causing a massive hole on the wall. The citizens were in a full panic as they scrambled to escape the building. Some G.U.N. forces came into the building having their weapons ready to shoot the enemy who fired the missile. Then red eyes appeared from the smoke as a machine that looked like Sonic appeared as a blue flash knocking the G.U.N. soldiers down and then killing some of them. Then the machine turned to see a missile come at it's way. Then the mechanical robot made a diamond shaped shield which the missile was destroyed.

"Hey Metal Head!" The voice of Sonic drew its attention to the blue hedgehog. "That's right bucket brains, down here!"

Metal Sonic charged at Sonic but it was halted by the swing of Amy's hammer. Amy was about to swing again till Metal's hand caught it and then sent her flying away with a punch from its fist at her face. The pinkette hedgehog crashed through the tables and chairs as she laid unconscious which made Sonic's eyes widen in shock, then the blue hedgehog dashed at his metallic look-a-like with a punch and Shadow zoomed in at the same time which was a double-team attack. Metal Sonic kicked Sonic's cheek sending him to the wall but Shadow laid an attack on it causing Metal Sonic to skid on the floor, then Tails fired two energy orbs at Metal Sonic from two Arm Cannons thus made Metal Sonic use his shield again and fire a laser from its abdomen which the two tailed fox boy ducked. Then Metal Sonic was sent down to the floor by Sonic. Metal Sonic looked around for anything to use against its enemy. It saw a quivering Cream as she tried to run.

"No! Cream!" Sonic cried dashing off after his metallic copy to save Cream.

But it was futile, Metal Sonic caught her by Cream's large rabbit ears and then his hand turned into a gun as it pointed to her head. The poor rabbit was crying out of fear, then the blue hedgehog grits his teeth in anger feeling useless. Suddenly a spiked fist sent Metal Sonic through the walls of the mall into the next building. The person who attacked the mechanical monstrosity was red echidna with red long dreads, violet eyes, white spiked gloves, a white crescent mark on his chest, green socks, and wore shoes that resembled the colors of the Jamaican Flag helped Cream to her feet. His name is Knuckles the Echidna. Cream hugged Knuckles tightly as Sonic and the rest came to their ally.

"Thanks for saving Cream Knux!" Amy said with a smile.

Knuckles nods. "Yeah yeah but I got a score to settle with Metal Sonic. He stole a Chaos Emerald from me and I am going to pound the crap out of it till it coughs up my emerald!"

Rouge smacked his head. "Watch your language Knuckles! We got children here!"

Knuckles glared at the Jewel Thief with a tick mark on his head. "That was not necessary for you to hit my da- I mean my frickin' head!"

"Enough! Metal Sonic is coming back!" Shadow barked at the bickering duo. "Tails! Take Cream and go!"

Tails ran beside Cream. "C'mon Cream!"

Cream nods as she runs after him. "Be careful you guys! Take Metal Sonic down!"

Metal Sonic sped towards the group like a bullet which Omega shot missiles at Metal Sonic which in effect blew up. Omega copied Metal's shield but which was a bit bigger, Metal Sonic and the shield clashed but by the force and velocity that Metal Sonic travelled in sent Omega through the building damaged. Metal Sonic teleported to Sonic to knee the hedgehog down but Sonic punched it making the metal hedgehog stumble but then Metal Sonic shot laser from its abdomen but it was stronger than it was last time which sent Sonic hurling through the window of a cologne store. Rouge came in like a spinning drill which Metal Sonic evaded but then it noticed Knuckles' lower cut attack which it vanished. Then yellow orbs with electricity sparked, just by a lowering of Shadow's arm, the orbs turned into spears which were hurling at the metallic hedgehog which appeared. The spears hit causing a large explosion, but to his disappointment, Metal Sonic had his shield up. Amy swooped in as her Piko Piko Hammer was somewhat bigger than it was as she swinged it, Metal Sonic smacked out of its feet and then Sonic appeared and finished the combo off with a kick which sent Metal Sonic to the ground.

 **-Music Ends-**

Sonic pants as he wipes the sweat off of his forehead. "Ugh… Man! How did Metal Sonic get so strong?! It can't be the Emeralds can it?"

Knuckles popped his knuckles as he walks up passing Sonic. "It has to be the Emeralds he gained! He has 4 Chaos Emeralds already!"

"I concur. Metal Sonic has 4 Chaos Emeralds within its core." Omega said looking a bit banged up but operational.

"Wait Sonic, how many Emeralds do you and Tails have?" Shadow asked his rival hoping that he is wrong.

Sonic took a second to think about it, and then his eyes glanced at Metal Sonic. "3 why?"

The black hedgehog 'tch' in frustration. "Its dangerously close to gain all 7 if it locates those three Chaos Emeralds in your possession!"

"That's no prob-" Sonic stopped as he had a dumbfounded expression. "Crap! Tails has the three Emeralds in the storage in the Tornado which is where he and Cream are! We got to wrap this battle up now!"

 **-Music: Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z)-**

"Danger! Metal Sonic Unit's power rising by the Chaos Emerald's energy exponentially!" Omega warned. "Evasive action is recommended!"

Sonic growls a bit as he speeds off gunning for the powering up Metal Sonic. Shadow groans at his rival's impulsiveness as he follows Sonic as he tries to restrain him. Knuckles runs behind the speed demon hedgehogs. Amy and the others retreated as they ran through the exit forgetting the three. Back with Tails and Cream, the two young ones were running to the blue bi-plane which it wasn't very far from the burning and crumbling mall. Then Tails stopped as he saw glowing colors of purple, cyan, and red. Cream opened the storage under the passenger seat where three glowing Chaos Emeralds she held. Sonic violently disrupted the concentration of Chaos Energy flowing through Metal as the Azure Hedgehog kicked his metallic copy which sent it flying through the air and hitting a wall. And it never rose as four Chaos Emeralds risen from the lifeless machine. Blue, green, white, and yellow Chaos Emeralds shone brightly as a white light formed as a dome covering Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. Thus from where Tails and Cream were, Tails was holding the three Emeralds as the same thing happened. The ever growing energy was getting more brighter as a bright light shone.

 **-Music Ends-**

In another realm where a man with graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes wandering in a forest with corpuses of black creatures in his wake, His name is Qrow Branwen.

"Damn. This area is really infested." Qrow said but then a faint white glow gotten his attention as he glanced at the direction of where the glow came from. "Huh? That's something you never see everyday."

Qrow walked to where the glow originated. But the white light ceased as he walked through the shrubbery to find to his surprise, 4 boys laying on the ground. He grabbed a iPhone-like device from his pocket and placed it at his ear.

"Hey Tai. Get over here, you won't believe what I saw." The pre-middle aged man said.

"Ugh… Where am I?" Groaned a blue haired teen as he sat up looking around. "A-Am I in a cabin?"

"Hey Sonic. You awake?" A voice asked him which made Sonic look at the person who asked him. This made his eyes widen of the person he's looking at.

"T-Tails?!" Sonic could barely utter words of seeing his best friend. "You look different!"

"Same to you Sonic. It seems we're hybrids of a homo sapien and our Mobian features." Tails explained looking at his arms. It seem that he gotten some muscles and lost baby fat. Now he had a well toned body, not too muscular and not too flabby. He was thin and he had a bit of chest fur.

Sonic too was inspecting his body. He had the same body tone as Tails but he had abs and he had muscle on his arms. He whistled in admiration and then a grin grew on his face. "Well I look cool!"

"About time." A voice said which made the two boys look at Qrow and another person with him.

"How you feel? Hope you two are okay, Qrow found you all while he was traveling back here." The man stated pointing at Qrow. The man had blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top, blue eyes, a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline who also has a tattoo on his right arm. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. His name is Taiyang Xiao Long. "I hope you don't mind that answer some questions for us."

Sonic and Tails looked at each other wondering what should they do. It was silent for a minute till a groan came from the bed as a red haired boy sat up rubbing his head. Which was Knuckles as his namesakes were there still on his knuckles.

"Where in hell are we…?" Knuckles asked as he rubbed his eyes seeing Sonic, Tails, and a walking Shadow passing the two. "Huh?! The fuck?! Sonic! Shadow! Tails! What in hell happened to you?!"

"Look at yourself Knuckles." Shadow said turning to look at Qrow and Taiyang.

Knuckles looked at his hands and his violet eyes widening as they glanced at his body. "W-Wha… HOLY FUCK! WE'RE FUCKING HUMANS!"

Tails sweat drops with a sheepish smile. "Uh n-no Knuckles. We're hybrids."

Knuckles looked at the two-tailed boy and then covered his face with his hands. "Damn! Damn! Damn!"

"Take a chill pill for a moment Knux, we owe these guys one. They wanted to ask us questions, so let's go answer them then." Sonic said to his distressed friend. "C'mon."

"Let's talk in the living room, I'll make tea okay." Taiyang said walking down the hall.

Qrow looked at them as he followed Taiyang. _"They're not from here… That's for sure. They may look like Faunus but they're not. I wonder how Oz will take this."_ Qrow asked as he took a swig from his flask.

As the four boys had their tea and they sat on the couch with Qrow and Taiyang standing in front of them. Well, let the questioning begin…

"So as Tai stated before, we have questions." Qrow stated with slight interest in his voice. "So I suggest you better answer them."

"Sure, but in one conditions: You'll have to tell us where we are." Sonic said looking at them.

"Whatever. First question. Who are you?" Qrow asked.

 **-Music: Introduction (Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies Island)-**

"Well I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive." Sonic said with a grin and with a thumbs up.

"I'm Miles Prower but call me Tails for short." Tails introduced himself as his two tails wagged slightly.

"I'm Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna." Knuckles said with his eyes closed.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow stated as looked at the two men.

"Well, I'm sure you know Qrow, I am Taiyang Xiao Long; but call me Tai if you like. So my question is, where did you guys come from?" Taiyang asked the four Mobian Faunus.

"Do you want the short or extended answer?" Tails asked putting down his tea.

"Might as well give us the short version since I'm gaining info on our enemy. But that's none of your concern." Qrow answered.

"Well, we're from another dimension." Tails said getting surprised looks from Taiyang and Qrow. "A planet called Mobius, it's a lush and beautiful planet home to us Mobians and humans. Us Mobians are anthropomorphized mammals, reptiles, amphibians, scavengers, and all different types of animals. Including insects and arachnids. Some species are normal to humans."

"Next question. How did you four get here anyway?" Taiyang asked.

"That's classified. We don't think you're ready to know the situation yet until the right time." Shadow said crossing his arms closing his eyes.

"But we can tell you that a common dictator is the reason how we got here." Tails said scratching his head. "Sorry."

"It's fine… I'm sure you have your reasons." Taiyang said with a nod. "Qrow, any questions?"

Qrow shook his head. "Nope. So you guys want to know where you are huh?"

"Duh, who doesn't?" Knuckles asked with an uninterested look on his face.

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Ruby Rose (RWBY)-**

"Well smartass you're in-"

"Qrow. I got this. You're in our world, 'Remnant.' The early history of Remnant has been long forgotten, with recollections being passed down in the form of myths and legends. One such legend is the existence of the Maidens, holders of an immense power that is passed down from generation to generation. Another early legend tells that extraordinarily powerful warriors with silver eyes were feared by the Grimm and could strike down their foes with a single look. In the world of Remnant, all living creatures possess a soul, the physical manifestation of which is known as Aura: a form of innate energy that bestows its user with certain abilities and powers. Unique expressions of these abilities which are specific to individuals are known as Semblances. Remnant is populated by two intelligent species - humanity and Faunus, a race of human-animal hybrids, which you four are. Legend states that mankind was born from dust into a hostile world, forced to battle for survival against soulless creatures of darkness known as the Grimm. However, man discovered a power that would help them combat the forces of darkness; they named their newly discovered power, Dust, after that from which they were formed. Armed with Dust, described as "Nature's Wrath", mankind was able to turn the tide against the Grimm. In the absence of darkness, mankind was able to build civilization and spread throughout the world. The mining of Dust would continue to be a major industry, leading to the rise of large enterprises such as the Schnee Dust Company. However, having survived the Grimm menace, humanity began to turn against itself, spiralling into a series of self-destructive conflicts. The largest of these was the Great War, fought over issues of individualism and self-expression. Conflict also arose between the humans and the subjugated Faunus, eventually sparking the Faunus Rights Revolution. In the modern day, most people live within the four Kingdoms; Vale, Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo. Through a combination of human tenacity and the use of natural barriers, these settlements managed to survive and are regarded as "safe havens" and "beacons of hope" for humanity. However, small villages and nomadic communities do exist outside of the territories of the main kingdoms, though they are noted as being far more susceptible to Grimm attacks. This serves to emphasize that Remnant is not a particularly welcoming world to humans and Faunus. Following the Great War, Huntsman Academies, such as Beacon Academy, were created to train Huntsmen and Huntresses, warriors whose sole purpose was to combat the Grimm using a combination of powerful weapons, Aura, and Dust. In doing so, they protect those who cannot protect themselves from the dangers of Remnant." Taiyang explained getting surprised looks from Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles as they listened with intent.

"Wow… So it is similar to our world except these creatures called Grimm don't exist in Mobius." Tails said pondering about this.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Why are you out here when those Grimm monster or whatever decided to come here and kill all of us man?! Are you fucking mad man?!"

"Knuckles! Control yourself! We got Qrow and Tai here protecting us, so now one last question: where are we in the four kingdoms?" Sonic asked Qrow and Taiyang.

"We're in Patch, a large island to the west of Vale. It is also the location of Signal Academy at where I teach. I can get you four in if you like." The Blond Man offered which made Qrow narrow his eyes.

"Hey Tai, you're not serious. You're going to let these guys enter Signal. Firecracker has only one year left and Ruby has two. This is not a good idea." He said seriously.

Taiyang looked at Qrow with a small smile on his face. "These four might be beings from another dimension but they might make great Huntsmen. But it's their design if they want to be Huntsmen or not. So, how about it?"

 **-Music: Advertise: SA2… In The Groove (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

Tails' eyes were widening as he realized what Taiyang was saying. "A-Are you s-saying?!"

"Well, how about it guys?" Sonic asked with a smirk looking at his friends.

It was silent as the small breezes blew by making the dead trees rustle, then, four leaves fell on the snowy ground till Shadow opened his eyes.

"I'm in." That was all that Shadow had to say which shocked everyone.

"I'm in too!" Tails chimed with a smile on his face.

Knuckles groaned as he rubbed the back of his head but then he grinned. "Fine. Better be exciting."

Qrow sighed as he shook his head. "Being a Huntsmen will be very challenging and you will lose your lives on the line of duty."

Sonic 'pfft' at Qrow's words. "Man, when you save the world a bunch of times from a mad scientist who is hellbent for world domination. And the said mad scientist uses a God of Chaos, stopped a huge space station large enough to destroy Mobius, saving genies from magic books, went to the Medieval Times, and now our recent victory back at home was that we stopped a creature mass destruction which was hundreds of years old, and you say that being a Huntsmen is difficult! Ha! This will be a walk in the park!"

"Don't get cocky Sonic. There's more to the Huntsmen that meets the eye, so take this seriously." Shadow said.

"Well… If you think you all can be Huntsmen, then I'll contact Oz and you four will be in Beacon. Just train with Tai for a year and Oz should come to meet with you personally." Qrow said shaking his head as he took his leave.

"Where is he going?" Knuckles asked after the door was shut by Qrow.

"He did say that he had to find info on their enemy or something like that." Sonic said shrugging. "Hey Tai, when will our training begin?"

Taiyang smirked. "It already has begun. Get some rest, tomorrow is your first day in Signal."

Sonic grinned as he slams his fist into his palm. "Let's do this!"

 **The journey of the Elemental Knights has begun!**

 **Darkness beware…**

 **These multi-dimensional heroes will shed their light and become the foundation of this darkened world...**


	6. Chapter 1 Ruby Rose!

_**Sup everyone! Here's chapter 1 of SSKT 1! Got nothing to say, so enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum.**_

 **-Music: Ruby Rose (RWBY)-**

" **Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past…"**

The gems in the image glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barely held back by warriors.

 **"Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."  
**  
Black sets in, then suddenly lessens as a light grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of man.

 **"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust"".**

The darkness clears to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them.

 **"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life."**

The castle zooms out to show a map of Remnant, which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattering moon over a city at night.

 **"But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return."  
**  
Roman Torchwick and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind Roman, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop "From Dust Till Dawn."

 **"So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."**

Roman and his henchmen enter the shop, the camera lowering to a young girl wearing a red cloak in the corner of the shop, reading a weapons magazine. And a young man wearing a blue jacket with a light blue edge and wearing blue pants.

" **But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul…"** The voice of a man said.

The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display when Roman approaches the elderly shopkeeper.

Roman flicks his cigar. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper.

The Shopkeeper raising his hands. "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman said calmly, then he looks at the henchmen. "Grab the Dust."

A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls.

One of the Henchman placed another open case on the display to the shopkeeper. "Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As another henchman goes for another tube, he hears the muted "This Will Be the Day" song from the girl's direction, and unsheathes his sword. The young boy took a deep breath as he closes his book.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

In a classroom, where we see a very bored Sonic looking at the teacher who was giving a lecture about combat scenarios. But then, his hedgehog ears twitched when the teacher asked a question.

" _If a burglar approaches you with his weapon and he is ready to strike you, what should you do?"_ The teacher asked as he looked at the students till one of them rose their hand. _"Yes."_

" _Wait for the right moment to strike."_ A girl's voice answered which made the teacher smile.

" _Yes! Correct! Once the burglar's guard is down, go for the kill!"_ The teacher said with happiness in his voice.

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

One Henchmen points his sword at her back. "Alright kids, put your hands where I can see 'em. Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"

He goes over to her and turns her around, dropping to hood to reveal a surprised Ruby Rose is wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them.

Ruby took off her headsets. "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The Henchmen threatened her.

"Are you... robbing me?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Heh, bad idea buddy!" The young man turned to face the fancy Henchmen. It's the heroic Sonic the Hedgehog! No, it's "Sonic Maruti!" He grinned.

Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle Ruby and Sonic

One of the other Henchmen raised his gun at them. "Freeze!"

Cut to outside the shop, when the henchman and Ruby and Sonic crash through the window. The other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Sonic unsheathed Caliburn as it had a small glowy outline. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

"Okayyy…" The criminal master turns to his remaining henchmen. "Get them!"

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby and Sonic, Ruby spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. Sonic did a Morote gari (Two-hand reap) on a Henchman who was badly hurt, and does a Naname-geri (Roundhouse Kick) to send the other Henchmen on the floor with a bleeding nose. Then the Hedgehog Faunus extends his hand as a blue wave of wind sends the other Henchmen flying in different directions knocking them out. Ruby gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

Roman shook his head. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were. Well, Red. Blue. I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around ...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He lifts his cane as the back of it had a cross grid on it.

Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby, who fires at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

Sonic glances at the shopkeeper. "You okay if we go after him Pops?"

The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and the duo sets off.

Roman makes it to the roof, with Sonic and Ruby high-flying again, thus landing behind him.

"Hey!"

"Hey guy! Don't leave so soon, the party has just began!" Sonic said pointing his sword at Roman.

Roman stopped at the edge of the building. "Persistent…"

The duo readies to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside.

Roman turning around and holding up a red Dust gem in hand. "End of the line, Red. Blue."

He throws it out at Sonic and Ruby's feet and fires at them, resulting in a large explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman stops laughing when he sees something on the roof. "Huh?"

A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress!" Roman alarmed the woman.

The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls.

Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.

"The hell...?"

With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head. The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda backflips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards. Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. Sonic's Caliburn had a white glow as he plants his sword into the ground as his "Misutorarukuresuto (Mistral Crest)" which a white glyph appeared to pierce circles thus smoke rose and with a exhale the smoke vanished. The three looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away.

Ruby looked at Glynda with awe-stricken face.. "You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?!"

The scene cuts to Ruby's amazed face turn to one of shame as Glynda, with a tablet computer, paces around the table Ruby and Sonic are seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady and young put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda scolded.

"They started it!" Ruby said with a pleading look.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal here?!" Sonic asked frowning at her.

Glynda glanced at the two with a stern glare. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back ...And a slap on the wrist But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies. His name is Ozpin.

"Ruby Rose…" Ozpin leans in to look at her face. "You... have silver eyes."

Ruby raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, um…"

"Hey Oz! How are you?" The Azure Faunus greeted warmly with a smile.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Wow…"_

A large airship lands in front of the home of Taiyang as Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails were in awe seeing the ship land. Especially Tails who had stars on his eyes in admiration. Then the door opened revealing Ozpin walking to the four Faunus.

" _Hello. I am Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. You four are the beings from another domain am I right?"_ The Middle-Aged man asked them.

Tails nods. _"Yes sir."_

" _Don't worry, I won't tell of your outworldly origins to anyone, you have my word. So, you four want to be Huntsmen?"_ Ozpin asked.

" _Yes sir. It's all we can think of to do in this world at this point. But Sonic here suggested this and now we're training to enter Beacon."_ Shadow said looking at Sonic.

" _Taiyang informed me about this. Qrow told me that Taiyang is training you to become Huntsmen, I see you four will be promising Huntsmen. And I have your word on keeping your origins concealed?"_ Ozpin asked as he turned his head to look at the four Faunus.

" _You have our word sir. Don't worry, the only people that only know that is you, Tai, and Qrow. We won't babble anything about our origins."_ Sonic said with a nod.

Ozpin proceeded back into his airship as it took off into the daybreak sky as Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails glanced at the stars and then nodded at each other.

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

Ozpin looks at the Azure Faunus. "I'm doing well. So! Where did you learn to do this?" He shows Ruby a tablet as the footage played of her fighting.

"S-Signal Academy." The Red Hooded Reaper answered not finding anyway to explain it.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answered.

"I see…" He said trying to think about this.

He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth, in effect, making Sonic raise an eyebrow wondering how she is not choking on those cookies.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…" Ozpin said sitting down on a chair.

"Oh! That's my uncle!" She said with her mouth full of cookies, then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

"So I've noticed." Ozpin stated placing his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Ruby rubs the back of her head. "Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby nods excitedly. "Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!"

Sonic chuckled. "Well, I think you'll be a way past cool Huntress Rubes. I'm going to be a Huntsmen too along with my buddies."

Ruby glances at the Blue Blur with a smile. "Really?! We could be on the same team! That would be cool!"

"Y-Yeah sure, but you better keep up with me." Sonic said with a grin. "I know you're fast, but not fast enough."

Glynda and Ozpin study Sonic and Ruby as they conversed more.

"Do you know who I am?" That question made the two speed demons stop talking and looked at Ozpin.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby answered.

Ozpin smiled. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

Ruby nods eagerly. "More than anything."

Ozpin exchanged glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ruby. "Well, okay."

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Sonic smirked as he gave Ozpin a thumbs up.

The scene changes again as Yang Xiao Long tackles her sister in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang said excitedly.

Ruby was gasping for air. "Please… Stop…"

Yang released her sister. "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really Sis, it was nothing." The Silver Eyed girl said dusting her skirt.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." The ecstatic buxom blond girl said with a small grin.

Ruby sighed. "I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby said feeling self-conscious of this.

Yang gave her sister a one-armed hug. "But you are special."

"Of course Rubes, you're special in your own way. You've been there in the right place at the right time." The voice of Sonic got their attention.

"Hey Blue! You're here too?!" Yang asked with her smile showing.

"I'm not alone too." Sonic points to three people behind him with his thumb.

One boy had blond hair, sky blue eyes, orange fox ears, two orange fluffy fox tails, wearing a orange jacket with white edges, a lightning symbol on the left breast pocket, a large red spiral symbol on the back, a white shirt inside, orange shorts, and had red and white sneakers. He is Miles "Tails" Prower Uzumaki. One boy had red hair in dreads wearing a brown cowboy hat, violet eyes, he wears a red hoodie with a his white crest on it, he had white gloves with two spikes on his knuckles, he wore red and green pants, and he wore shoes that resembled the colors of the Jamaican flag. He is Knuckles Geb. And the final boy had black and red hair, black hedgehog ears and tail, crimson eyes, he wore black and red jacket with white fur on the collar zipped up, a black tank-top inside, black pants, and wore hover skates. He is Shadow Donovan.

"Hey all! Looks like all of us are going to Beacon together!" Ruby said excitedly happy to see Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles.

"Nice to see you again Ruby. It's been a long time since we seen each other." Tails said with his warm smile.

"Sup Fire Girl, bet you're psyched for this! You know I am! I'm ready to kill some Grimm bitches!" Knuckles said with a large grin.

"Hm?" Shadow noticed the news on.

The group's attention is drawn to the 2-D animated newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mugshot.

 _ **"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."**_ Cyril said.

The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

 _ **"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"**_

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it.

 **"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"  
**  
Yang rose an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

 **"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."**

"Oh."

Knuckles snorts. "Dumbass…"

" **You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide** **you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."** The Glynda Hologram disappears.

Ruby among several others had cries of surprise. "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang stated looking out the window.

The 6 hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

Tails sweat drops. "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone."

Sonic nods looking at Tails. "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

The ship is seen approaching Beacon across a large body of water.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Ruby's voice said from the ship.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang's voice sounded like the tone of panicking.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby cries in alarm.

"HEY! BLOND BOY! GET YOUR NASTY PUKING ASS HERE SO I CAN BREAK YOUR SKULL!" The voice of Knuckles roared as his voice echoes.

Then the scene fades to black.

 **The pieces are set…**

 **The heroes of light will soon met and unify to protect us from the evolving darkness…**

 **Get ready for the upcoming rise of the dark!**

 **-Music: White Light (Tales of Zestiria: The X)-**

The sound of footsteps are heard in the darkness till the rising sun appears seeing Sonic and Ruby glancing at the sunrise with their eyes open as the sound of a guitar plays and drums played also. Then the title "SSKT" appears in the water. Then the title fades.

" _ **Nanimo iwazu shiro ni nare (Without a single word, become white)  
Hengen jizai de iki nuite misemashou (Let's live life in a phantasmagoric way)  
Kuro mo yami mo nugi suteta (Black, darkness, all tossed away)  
Mou, aki aki shitenda (I'm just so so sick of them)  
Please, one last chance  
I wanna be white white now!"**_

" _ **Arawana shiro de arawana koe de (With exposed white, in an exposed voice)  
Nuri kaete yuke aru beki sekai he (Repaint it for the world that should exist)  
Shiro wo mezase shiro wo mezase (Aim for white, aim for white)  
Shinka no toki yo (It's time for evolution)  
I wanna be the white white light!"**_

We see Sonic and Ruby walking on the streets of Vale eating ice cream. Then the scene changes into a black room with Shadow and Weiss sparring against each other, and then the scene turned white as their blades clashed. Then we see in a training room Knuckles and Yang were training, Knuckles was doing push ups while Yang sat on his back, Knuckles and Yang fists clash, and then they fist bump. The guitar solo starts. Then the scene is in a library with Blake showing Tails her favorite book. The Fox Boy's blinks and then smiles, Blake giggles as the scene turns white.

" _ **Seikai nante nai machigai nante nai (There's no right, there's no wrong)  
Nuri kaete yuke aru beki sekai he (Repaint it for the world that should exist)  
Shiro wo yogose shiro wo yogose (Stain the white, stain the white)  
Keshite kegarenai (It can never be dirtied)  
I wanna be a white white light!"**_

We see Team RWBY and Team SSKT charging into a battle against the Grimm and the White Fang. Ruby with her Crescent Rose was shooting at the Grimm, Sonic with his Caliburn sliced through a White Fang member. Weiss froze a Death Stalker with her glyphs and then stabbed a White Fang member, Shadow's Arondight was a MP 18 and a red blast incinerated a Beowolf and Ursa Minor. Yang using her Ember Celica which is engulfed in flames as she sent White Fang members flying all over the place and fired rounds at the Grimm turning them into dust, Knuckles was on a Nevermore, he used his Galatine to stab the Nevermore's eyes making it cry in pain as it fell and crashed into the ground. Blake had her Gambol Shroud in it's katana mode as she killed the Grimm and then her weapon turned into a pistol as she shot some of the White Fang members. Tails planted his sword in the ground causing the Grimm and White Fang members to be electrocuted and the scene flashed white.

" _ **Na-na**_

 _ **Na-na**_

 _ **Na-na!"**_

The music ends as we see Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team SSKT standing together in their school uniforms in the front of the fountain. Then Sonic and Ruby gave a backhand high-five and then did cool poses as a camera flashes and then a picture lays on a wall. Then the scene turns black.


	7. Chapter 2 The Shining Beacon!

_**What is up people?! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum.**_

 **-Music: This Will Be The Day (RWBY)-**

We see Sonic and his friends come from a portal and thus change into Faunus in a white glow as the music plays and then the title appears. "SSKT 1"

" _ **This will be the day we've waited for!  
This will be the day we open up the door!**_

 _ **I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
Hope you're ready for a revolution!**_

Sonic and Ruby standing behind Summer's cloak as white and red rose petals fly in the wind and blue crescents flying in with them. Weiss and Shadow in a dark room with the spotlight shone on them as they looked up. Blake and Tails are in Forever Fall standing in different branches and they vanished as the screen blacked out for a second. Yang and Knuckles are at a peer, Yang looks at picture and then revs her motorcycle as she and Knuckles who is on his Extreme Gear speed off leaving smoke. The scene changes to hordes of Grimm coming in, then Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall and two shadows behind her, and then another figure in the shadows. Team SSKT and Team RWBY back to back fending off Grimm.

" _ **Welcome to a world of new solutions  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution!"**_

Team SSKT and Team RWBY's symbols appear in the darkness as their being shows them grabbing their weapons.

" _ **In time, your heart will open minds  
A story will be told  
And victory is in a simple soul!"**_

The music ends with Ruby spinning her scythe and Sonic spinning his sword and points it at the screen as they become shadows.

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Wonder World [Title Theme] (Sonic Lost World)-**

We see a view of several ships carrying students and docking at the entrance of the school. As soon as one lands, Jaune Arc emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch.

The group of six alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school.

"Wow..." The group of six said in awe taking in the entirety of Beacon.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said.

Ruby gets so excited she becomes a 2-D, starry-eyed, floating chibi. "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" She tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back into realistic proportions.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" The Buxom Blond said shrugging.

Ruby had feigned a shocked expression."'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"That is true. Our weapons are like an extension of ourselves, we get a somewhat of a connection with our own weapons." Tails added.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked getting a sigh from the four Faunus.

Ruby transformed her weapon into its scythe form. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Yang playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby took off her hood. "But... why would I need friends if I have you?"

Yang sweat drops as she chuckled. "Well…" In a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road. "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Ruby was spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving. "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..."

Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her.

"What are you doing?!" A voice asked a sulking Ruby.

Ruby got up on her hands in surprise. "Uh, sorry!"

It was a girl who had dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. She also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon. Her name is Weiss Schnee. "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

Ruby held a case. "Uuhhh..."

"Ruby, what did you do now?" Sonic asked her placing his hand on his hips.

Ruby shook her head. "I don't know! I was just laying here!" Then she turns to the nagging Weiss.

"Give me that!" She snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..." The poor girl is lost right now.

"What are you, brain-dead?" Weiss holds out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I... I know..." Ruby starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Weiss asked in a demanding tone.

"Uh yeah, how about you scram?" Sonic asked in annoyed tone getting between Ruby and Weiss.

Weiss gasped as she gets angry. "H-How dare you! You vile creature dare disrespect me?!"

Sonic groaned as he placed his hand on his head shaking his head. "Well look who's talking Princess, Ruby was minding her business till you start nagging on her for no goddamn reason!"

"I ought to call the police and tell them to arrest you for disrespecting me!" Weiss snapped at the Azure Knight.

"Oh grow half a mind Princess! You're in your castle, this is Beacon Academy! Once you step foot here, your reign has no jurisdiction here! So you're equal as everyone else here!"

As the two teens bicker back and forth, Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss and Sonic. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene.

Weiss is now covered in soot, though it quickly disappears. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized feeling embarrassed.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The Snotty Girl asked as Sonic shook off the soot.

"Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Weiss lectured her making Ruby getting irritated.

Ruby has had it with her. "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's heiress, actually." A voice entered the conversation as Sonic, Ruby, and Weiss look over as Blake approaches with the bottle. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smiling smugly. "Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake continued making Sonic snicker.

Weiss grew furious again as Ruby chuckles."Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" She gets up in Blake's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow.

Ruby walked to the storming Weiss, still sorry. "I promise I'll make this up to you! "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's... Welcome to Beacon..." She remains this way until a shadow comes over her.

Jaune held out his hand. "Hey... I'm Jaune."

Ruby took his hand as she stood up. "Ruby. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Apotos [Day] (Sonic Unleashed)-**

Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby, Sonic, and Jaune are walking.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune sighed.

Ruby laughed. "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" The Blond Knight asked recalling Ruby's latest slip-up.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune said pointing to himself.

Ruby had a skeptic expression. "Do they?"

Jaune sweats widely as he had a sheepish smile."They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind. By the way, what's your name?" He looks at Sonic.

The Azure Faunus smirked as he points to himself with his thumb. "Sonic. Sonic Maruti. The fastest Faunus alive. Oh and Jaune, a heads up; if you see my pal Knuckles he has red hair with dreads, be careful. He has a very short temper and he's still trying to hunt you down for puking on his shoes."

Jaune gulps as he sweats more. "O-Oh no… He'll kill me!"

Ruby giggles before a short, awkward silence falls. "So... I got this thing!" The young girl pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.

Jaune's eyes widened. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

Ruby nods. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"A-wha...?" The Blond Boy raised a eyebrow of what Ruby said.

Ruby cocks her scythe still smiling. "It's also a gun."

Jaune gets it as he smiles a bit. "Oh. That's cool!"

"So what've you got?" The Red Hooded Reaper asked Jaune.

"Oh! I, uh..." He said as Jaune unsheathes a blade. "I got this sword!"

Ruby looked at it with awe. "Ooooohh!"

Jaune chuckles. "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense.

Ruby touches the shield. "So, what do they do?"

Jaune fumbled with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune answered dejectedly as his head hung down.

Ruby giggled. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

Jaune snapped out of his sulking into surprise learning that a girl of Ruby's caliber made a weapon like Crescent Rose. "Wait - you made that?!"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" She asked the armored boy.

Jaune pondered about that. "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughs. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune sheathed his sword. "Yeah, the classics… What about your weapon Sonic? Did you make it?"

Sonic sweats a bit but he kept his cool. "W-Well… Uh… Oh! I found this a year ago while my friends and myself were training. I was at a lake and it was quite misty but I managed, then I had to fight a massive dragon to get the thing. Some people mentioned Caliburn as the "Ultimate Sacred Sword" and deemed me as a knight since Caliburn chosen me to be it's wielder."

"Wow… You wield a sacred sword…" Jaune said in amazement and then with a slight of jealously.

Ruby moving on again from the subject of weapons. "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune answered with a small smile.

"Well your mom is right Jaune, strangers are potential friends that you haven't meet yet. That's what her sister Yang tried to tell a certain weapons enthusiast her." Sonic mentioned to Ruby who pouted at him.

"Hmm." Ruby looks around despite her little grudge at Sonic for his remark. "Hey, where are we going?"

Jaune's eyes widened as he looked around. "Oh, I don't know! I was following you. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

Ruby laughed. "That's a 'no'."

Sonic sighed and then chuckled. "C'mon. I know where to go."

 **-Music Ends-**

We see Sonic, Ruby, and Jaune entering Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people. Ruby looks over when she hears Yang's voice.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang waved to get her little sister's attention.

"Yo Sonic! Get over here man!" Knuckles called as Sonic approaches his pals.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" Ruby leaves poor Jaune by himself.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune sighs shaking his head. "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!"

He moves on to reveal Pyrrha standing behind him, hand on her hips as she watches him walk away.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked with her arms crossed.

Ruby pouts. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

Yang cringed. "Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"No Yang. A certain snotty chick was wanting to start something…" Sonic muttered.

Yang smiled broadly. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby scoffs as she turns her head to see Weiss right next to her. "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!" Weiss said pointing at her.

Sonic groaned as he huffed. "Damnit! You again?!"

Ruby quickly jumping into her sister's arms. "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss hissed.

Yang's lilac eyes shrunk a bit. "Oh, my God, you really exploded…"

"It was an accident." Ruby said getting down; to Weiss. "It was an accident!"

Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" as she starts listing off policies to a clueless and horrified Ruby, going faster and higher pitched with each word. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Uuhhh...?"

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" The Heiress asked the clueless Ruby.

Ruby nods. "Absolutely?"

Weiss hands the pamphlet to Ruby. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

Knuckles walks over and snatches the pamphlet and rips it to tiny pieces. "You better leave Ruby the hell alone if know what's good for you! I can't stand girls like you! No wonder why Sonic can't stand your snowflake looking ass!"

Tails face-palmed himself in disappointment. "And off he goes…"

Yang got between Knuckles and Weiss. "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby snaps out of her stupor. "Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby holding out her hand as she clears her throat. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said enthusiastically pointing at Jaune, in the background, picks up on the mention.

Ruby smiles widely. "Wow, really?!"

Weiss gave her a dead silence under her glare. "No."

"Weiss Schnee, I think it's time you take your leave away from here before you cause any problems for us and yourself. You're on the same level as us, no matter where you hail from and to whatever fancy titles you have. If you can't accept it, you might as well quit. You'll never be a Huntress with that mental attitude, mindset, and thinking. You can be ignorant all you want but you won't be dragging us down with you if you fail." Shadow spoke up as his crimson eyes glanced at her making narrow her eyes at him.

"Hmph!" She turned her head away from him and faced the stage.

 **-Music: Iron Command (Sen no Kiseki)-**

The group's attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin takes his leave from the stage.

Glynda she steps up to talk. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang said trying to find the proper wording.

Ruby nods. "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

Jaune approached Weiss from the side. "I'm a natural blond, you know!"

Weiss puts her hand to her face in exasperation making Sonic and Knuckles laugh.

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: The Night Sky On That Day (Sen no Kiseki)-**

The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed.

Yang exhaled in excitement. "It's like a big slumber party!"

Ruby did not look up as she appears to be writing on something. "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

Yang smirked. "I know I do!" She purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys, then her eyes set on Knuckles which made her whistle wolfishly... and Jaune, dressed in footie pajamas, waving to her, which makes her groan before she returns her attention to Ruby. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby answered.

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" The Buxom Blond mocking her little sister to be knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby groaned feeling irritated.

Yang shrugs. "What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby turns onto her back. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…"

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang said hit with another pillow, this time looking like a dog, to the face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

The two sisters notice a candle being lighted nearby, and Blake Belladonna is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book. Then Miles "Tails" Prower Uzumaki came by sitting next to her reading his book.

"That girl…" The young girl said remembering her.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" She grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up.

Ruby squealed. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

Blake and Tails looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang asked.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" Blake asked.

Ruby blushed with embarrassment. "Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater… Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

Blake looks back in her book. "Okay."

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to her little sister's ear.

"I don't know - help me!" Ruby whispers back going back to smiling.

Yang shook her head. "So... What's your name?"

Blake sighed as she's distracted yet again. "Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" The Buxom Blond complimented on her bow.

"Thanks!" Blake thanked feeling irritate.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!" Yang sweat drops.

Blake had an emotionless expression. "Right…"

Yang hears Ruby laugh uncomfortably. "Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" She said as Ruby and Yang stand there. "That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!"

Tails leaned in on Blake's ear. "C'mon Blake, give them a chance."

Blake's eyes turn to the Fox Boy's face. "Why should I?"

"Me and my friends have been with them for a year and we know how lively they can be… But once you get to know them, they're nice people." Tails whispered again with a small smile.

Ruby glanced on Blake's book. "What's it about?"

Blake had a surprised look. "Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

Blake didn't expect that but she went along with it. "Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang said with sarcasm in her voice.

Ruby smiled. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake laughed a little. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby said feeling awkward about her reason.

"That's... very ambitious for a child. Blake's smile turns into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"So true." Sonic adds in the conversation by standing next to Ruby. "Tails has a similar goal as well, don't you buddy?"

"W-Wha?! S-Sonic! Oh fine… Well… I-I didn't have a great childhood. My parents no-my home was attacked by two-tailed demon. The said demon had the ability to demolish mountains, its roars causing tsunamis, and it's power can destroy nations all around. Half of the population of my home was greatly reduced by a million… I was told by my Uncle Merlin when I was 9 that my mother and father sealed half of the demon since it's the power capacity of the beast was too much for me handle. I was only a newborn when the attack happened. So my father, mother, and uncle split the power of the demon in halves, the yin portion into my sword and the yang portion in me, the price they paid was hefty. Their lives paid the price for the sealing ritual to work. Then…" Tails had a tear fall from his eye but he quickly wiped it away. "T-Then after meeting Sonic, I was determined to purge the cycle of hate in this world… My uncle asked me to uphold his quest for the answer. So that I shall do. That's why I want to be Huntsman. For my uncle. And for my parents."

Blake felt like to cry but she shook her head to keep the tears back. "..."

"Oh… That's a very tall order for you… But you can do it. I know you can, you don't only have Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles with you, you have me, Yang, and Blake!" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"That's my baby sister! I'm so proud of you!" Yang lifts her sister in the air.

Ruby was kicking out to break free. "Cut it out!" The forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars.

Blake laughed slightly. "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

Weiss stormed onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

Weiss and Yang turned at the sight of each other. "Oh, not you again!"

Ruby placed a finger on her lips. "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

Weiss looked at Ruby. "Oh, now you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!"

Yang huffed crossing her arms. "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" The Heiress barked at her.

Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book and says "Goodnight" to Tails, and grabs her candle to blow it out.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 3 The First Step!

_**Hello everyone! Update on the days left till RWBY Volume 4, we have 19 days left till we reach the promised land ya'll! That went fast! Other than that, enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum.**_

It was all dark till a voice echoed in a person's head to cause the character's eyes wearily opening and closing before waking up fully and seeing Nora Valkyrie fill their view.

"Wake up, lazy bud!" Nora chimed as she dashes to the side.

Lie Ren gets up with a groan as Nora hounds him. "..."

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Nora sang over and over again.

Lie Ren sighs again and the scene changes to him brushing his teeth in the restroom while Nora continues to talk.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" The Hyperactive Female asked.

The scene changes to the ballroom, where the two are readying themselves. Nora is brushing her hair and still chattering while Ren is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" Nora asked Ren.

The scene changes again as the two are in the middle of eating their breakfast, Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking.

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" Nora muffled with her food in her mouth till she slurps up the rest of her pancake. "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

The scene changes again as the two are readying themselves in the locker room, Ren loading StormFlower and Nora still talking.

Nora had a lightbulb appear on her head. "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?" Ren called finally replying.

Nora zipped by his side. "Yes, Ren?"

Ren sheathed his weapons in his sleeves. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Nora thinks about this for a moment. "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren smiled as he shuts his locker. "Come on Nora, let's go."

"Not "together-together..."" She giggled.

Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long as they are busy readying themselves.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked getting something out of her locker.

Yang shrugged. "Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!"

Ruby smiles widely as she nods. "Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said looking at her.

Ruby sighed in frustration. "You sound like Dad! Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

Yang shook her head. "But what about when we form teams?"

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something…" The Red Hooded Girl said nervously.

Yang brung her hair around her shoulder and stroking it. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

Ruby frowned at her older sister as she placed her hands on her hips. "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" Yang sighed in exasperation. She doesn't know how Ruby will manage through this.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune moaned in distress as he held map looking lost.

"Okay boys, huddle up. I got a plan." Sonic Maruti said looking around hoping no one hears this.

"What's your plan Sonic?" Tails asked glancing at his best friend.

"It better be a good one." Knuckles said placing his sais in his belt loops.

Shadow crossed his arms contemplating his own plan. "..."

"Don't worry! This plan is going to be good! I remembered what Tai told us about a survival exam in Beacon. And the teams were formed by the people you first make eye contact with; and we need to stick together till we can find a way to go back home. So this is the plan, once the exam starts, we bolt to where Oz tells us where to go. No stopping. Kill any Grimm on sight and keep moving. Don't get spotted by anyone till we see each other. Once you reach the destination, hide till you any of us. Got it?" Sonic asked getting nods from his pals.

"Not bad Sonic." Shadow said glancing at his rival. "Better than my plan… Almost."

"I'm down with that." Knuckles said with a grin popping his knuckles.

Tails smiled as he gently elbowed Sonic. "Impressive. And I thought I had to do a plan for this but you made my job a bit easier."

Sonic 'pssh' at the comment which made him chuckle. "Yeah right, you're the brains still. I'm only filling my plan-making quota-"

 **"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."** Glynda's voice announced from P.A.

"It's go time! Let's put this plan in action!" Sonic said raising his fist.

"YEAH!" Everyone said in unison as they walked out of the locker room.

 **-Music: They Start Fighting (Sword Art Online 2)-**

The scene opens to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin stated gazing at the seemingly endless forest.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." She said with a slight pause.

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby sighed.

Sonic smirked as he looks at his friends. _"Long as well things go into plan, we'll be together. This is will be easy."_ Sonic thought having full faith in his plan.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." The Middle Aged Headmaster advised to the first year students.

 _"So Sonic's plan is related to this initiation exam. Our performance has to be top notch."_ Shadow thought as he closed his eyes.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin stated.

Ruby had a shocked expression mirrors her world cracking like glass and falling apart. "Whaaaat?!"

"See? I told you-!" Nora began to speak.

Ozpin cuts her off. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin looked at the students to see any hands were raised.

Jaune rose his hand. "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin turned forward.

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, Sonic took a dragon stance, Tails took a spirit fox stance, Shadow took a snake stance, and Knuckles took a rhino stance, and Jaune is still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune nervously asking not noticing the tiles that rocket Shadow and Weiss off and progressed down the line.

Ozpin took sip of his coffee. "No. You will be falling."

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" The Blond Knight asked again.

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy.""

"Uh-huh... Yeah."

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her. Then Sonic joins after her.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaune was sent flying by the tile he stood on.

He asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink.

We get an overhead view of Emerald Forest, where a black bird is flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward.

"Birdie, no!" She cried getting her Crescent Rose out.

Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace. Sonic grinned as he jumped from tree to tree, then landing on the ground taking off with his supersonic , armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below. Shadow had a black glyph underneath his feet and moves forward and then jumps off into the thick trees below becoming a shadow moving like a snake. Tails on the other hand flew by the use of his two-tails, then stops and descends landing on his feet. His sky blue irises vanished as his eyes were white and ran off in the shadows. Ren descends with Nora Valkyrie briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!" The Hammer Girl cheered enjoying her flight.

Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground.

"Nailed it!" She runs off but stops. "Huh?"

She looks up to see Knuckles glide in the air and smiled as continued her voyage. Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard.

"Thank you!" Jaune said in the distance.

Pyrrha waved having a sheepish look. "I'm sorry!"

In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind.

"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find… Yang! Yaaaang!" Ruby shouted and then internally, now seeing herself partnered with various people. "Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh! Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand…"

Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

Ruby followed her slightly. "Wait! Where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates…"

Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

Jaune is apparently struggling to free himself. "Come on, come on! Stupid...!"

Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said snidely grabbing Ruby's hood dragging her.

Ruby was overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes. "You came back!"

Jaune saw the scene and waving his arms desperately trying to get their attention. "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called as she saw Jaune's head move to face her. "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

Jaune crossed his arms. "Very funny... Then he eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns.

The scene changes to Weiss trudging through the forest, with Ruby back a ways behind her.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked being puzzled.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your— Her sentence was abruptly ceased by a smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her. "What the...?"

Ruby giggles. "I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

Weiss looks back, slightly amazed. "When did...?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" She states as she gets an arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... and I wanna be her friend!"

Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

Weiss sweat drops. "You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time! Ruby? Ruby...?"

Then faint growling sounds came from the darkness as red eyes appeared from all around her which making her a bit terrified. She gulped wishing Ruby was here.

The scene revolves around Weiss, as multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her.

"Ruby!" The Heiress called getting her weapon.

The Beowolf roars declaring its attack on it's prey. Not only Weiss is trapped, Sonic was caught in a scuffle against a Ursa Major and a couple of Beowolves. Shadow was facing a herd of Creeps with his Arondight in hand. Knuckles fighting a pack of Armored Beowolves as he stood on a dead Beowolf which he already killed. And lastly, Tails was in aerial battle against the Griffons with his blade lit with lightning. They had their eyes closed as their animalistic opponents went to make to the first attack, then their eyes snapped open revealing their white eyes.

"BRING IT ON!" They shouted in unison.

 **To be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 4 The Emerald Forest!

_**Well guys, here's chapter 4! Enjoy it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum!**_

 **-Music: Deep Woods (Sonic and the Black Knight)-**

Sounds of snarling and the sound of a blade being swung. Grunting sounds were heard as the scene opens with Shadow Donovan holding Arondight as he sliced through a Creep and then did a flip. While airborne, Shadow turned into a ball with a orange glow as he shot a orange energy which obliterated the Grimm. Then he glanced on the east side feeling more Grimm coming his way, then a black aura covered him, when his hand touched the ground, a black glyph appeared at the spot where the charging Creeps were targeting him. Then the glyph turned red as the Black Knight shouted "Kaosuransu (Chaos Lance)" which in effect created 10 lance like red orbs. Then the Black Knight sent the arrows at the herd of Creeps which incinerated them all into ashes.

" _I have a gut feeling that I'm close. Gotta keep going without being spotted."_ Shadow thought as he turned into a black snake slithering way.

We head to an overhead view of the Emerald Forest as we go down into the misty underbrush, where Yang Xiao Long is walking and looking around.

"Helloooooooo?" Yang called out not seeing a shadow quickly pass by. "Is anyone out there? Helloooo? I'm getting bored here!" Then she hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns around. "Is someone there? Ruby, is that you?"

A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature.

Yang shook her head. "Nope!"

Yang quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang asked. But the Ursai merely growl at her. "You could just say "no.""

One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks.

Yang laughed at the Ursai as it missed its target. "Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of a ba…" Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor.

"You…" She closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams. "You monsters!"

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

"What! You want some, too?!"

The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike... right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back.

Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side. Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster.

"I could've taken him." The Fiery Blond said with a smug smirk.

The scene suddenly changes to Weiss Schnee's predicament, deflecting the swipe from a Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices.

 _"Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and…"_ Weiss thought as she brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning. "Now!"

Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster.

"Gotcha!" Ruby chirped hitting her target.

Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing. Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress.

Ruby shook her head then glanced at the Beowolf. "Hey, watch it!"

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" The Heiress growled.

Ruby pouts. "You'll have to try a lot harder than that…"

The duo wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them.

Weiss grabs Ruby's arm. "We have to go!"

She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimm to running back the way they came or suffering in the fire. Ruby and Weiss stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss leans over and pants as Ruby looks behind her.

"What was that?! That should've been easy!" Ruby exclaimed feeling a little angry.

Weiss rolls her eyes and glares at the young girl. "Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

Ruby scoffs. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Weiss placed her hand on her head. "I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!"

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!" The Red Hooded Reaper Girl barked crossing her arms.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss retorted.

Weiss begins to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.

With Sonic Maruti just dodged a Beowolf's claw attack by sliding under it and then getting up doing a horizontal slash to kill the creature. But to Sonic's misfortune, another Beowolf was dangerously close to the Azure Knight and already attacking him. Then Sonic vanished into the wind confusing the Beowolf. The Ursai Major roared loudly in anger, the two creatures looked around for their prey till a voice shouted "Kaze doragonkurō: Daburusurasshu (Wind Dragon Claw: Double Slash)"; white claws suddenly came out of nowhere slicing the two creatures of Grimm in half as Sonic appeared in blue crescents spun around him and then vanished.

"Too easy! Now-" He turned to see the abandoned temple this made him grin. "Awesome! I found the temple, hope the others are doing okay. Then the sound of thunder rumbling caught his ear as he glances upward. "Tails can handle it." He ran to temple collecting an artifact which was the black knight piece and then vanished as blue crescents.

Miles Prower Uzumaki or Tails was having an aerial battle against the Griffons which he was having a bit of struggle. The Fox Faunus had to end this quickly as possible so he'll be falling behind! One Griffon swooped in on Tails with its talons ready to behead him but Tails' right hand was covered in electricity as he muttered the words "Raitoningufokkusukurō (Lightning Fox Claw)" which the fox boy sent a punch at the Griffon sending it away as it was destroyed in a small explosion. Tails wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he descends to the ground running. To his delight, he saw the abandoned temple, as then when he grabbed a artifact he sensed a presence.

"Hey Sonic, it's me Tails." The Fox Boy's voice caught his attention as he saw his best friend appear on the top of the temple smiling. "I knew you would be here first."

Sonic jumps off and lands next to Tails giving him a pat on the back. "You know me well, I expected Shads to get here but I guess he got held up."

"I know-no we know well that Shadow won't slip up. It seems your plan worked perfectly so far." Tails said sitting down on the grass.

"Yeah, I hope Knuckles doesn't get into too much trouble." The Azure Faunus mused as he sits. "Oh who am I kidding…" He exhaled.

Speaking of Knuckles, Knuckles Geb was going head-to-head against a Armored Beowolf. Looks like he's losing steam a bit. He softly gripped his injured side which it was bleeding. Then the Armored Beowolf roared as it charged at Knuckles which in turn charged back. His sais clashed with its claws, the Red Knight jumped on the Armored Beowolf's head and punched it down. Knuckles swiftly kicks its jaw sending it hurling through trees. The Armored Beowolf howled as Beowolves came around Knuckles thus making him growl in anger, both of his were in a red and green glow, then as red fire burst to life as he sent the Armored Beowolf hurling into the air with his "Gaia to Barukan no ken (Fists of Gaia and Vulcan)" and then Knuckles jumped high into the air as his green rocky fist slammed on the head of the creature with his . Then a massive explosion boomed which the Beowolves were neutralized in the explosion as it shook the ground as everyone felt the tremor. Knuckles took off from the smoke running towards the abandoned temple.

"Gotta hustle my ass to that temple!" Knuckles said as he closed his eyes. "Kaosuhīru (Chaos Heal)."

A green glow enveloped him as his injuries healed thus making him laugh in triumph.

Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with Miló and Akoúo̱, and Jaune Arc are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head and the tremor Knuckles made in his battle against the Armored Beowolf earlier nearly made the two fall.

Jaune barely managed to stand. "Did you hear that?! That explosion was huge!"

"It wasn't a regular explosion. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha stated getting Akouo.

They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly.

Pyrrha looked back behind her with a guilty look. "Jaune! I'm sorry!"

Jaune laughs lowering his hand from her cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil. "It's okay. Just a scratch!" He gets back up when Pyrrha approaches him.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" She inquired.

Jaune rose an eyebrow at the question. "Huh?"

"Your Aura."

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?" The Red Haired Gladiator Girl asked the Blond Knight.

Jaune waves the question off avoiding eye contact. "Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?" Of course he doesn't know!

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: The Divine Wings (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity)-**

Pyrrha smiles at him and gets ready to explain as the scene changes to Lie Ren's trek through the forest's tall grass.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" Pyrrha's voice asked.

"Uh... yeah." The voice of Jaune answered.

Ren stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a sighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs.

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals." Pyrrha explained walking around Jaune.

"What about monsters?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha shook her head switching the scene back to Ren as he leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout. "The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity." Ren lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his StormFlower before jumping up and firing at the creature. "They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them!" The voice of Jaune said getting the point as Ren kicked the snake's snout,

"It's not about why; it's about knowing." The voice of Pyrrha stated as the snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing serpent's white head behind him. "Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both."

Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other head.

"By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting." Her voice said as we see Ren is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head.

Jaune opens his eyes with the revelation. "It's like a force field!"

Pyrrha pondered about this for a second before nodding in approval. "Yes, if you want to look at it that way."

Ren is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white head.

Pyrrha walked up to Jaune and touching the side of his head. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

Jaune blushed a bit but he stood still. "Uhh... Okay."

Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness.

"Pyrrha?" The Blond Knight asked with his glow and he had a concerned look on his face.

Pyrrha got back up. "It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. You have a lot of it." She grins as the scratch vanished.

Jaune smiled and looking at his hands as the glow stops. "Wow…"

At the same time, Ren stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora Valkyrie.

Ren chuckles. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

In response, Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" on the nose, causing him to smile.

 **-Music Ends-**

We have a view of Professor Ozpin watching the students on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest when Glynda Goodwitch walks up behind him, holding her own tablet.

"The last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." Glynda states as the video changes to Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's trek through the woods.

Ozpin sips his coffee. "Mmmm…"

Glynda shook her head. I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions. He and Glynda were in shock after seeing the battle of Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails, then witnessing the use of their semblances but his focus was now on Weiss and Ruby.

Weiss was walking right. "It's definitely this way." Then she stops and starts walking left. "I mean... this way! It's definitely this way." Then stops in front of Ruby. "Alright, it's official: We passed it."

Ruby stands up feeling slightly annoyed. "Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!" Weiss huffed crossing her arms.

Ruby just sighs. _"This girl!"_ Ruby thought in frustration.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" The Heiress claimed placing her hands on her hips.

Ruby frowned. "Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything."

Weiss' eyes slightly expanded at Ruby's retort. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby spat.

Weiss sighs to herself, spinning around and walking in another direction. "Just keep moving!"

"'Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!' Why are you so bossy?" The Red Hooded Reaper asked being furious.

Weiss turned back around to face Ruby. "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby retorted.

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you. Weiss argued pointing at Ruby as she continues to walk away.

"You don't even know me…" Ruby said to herself dejectedly.

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects. But to find Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails there socializing.

Yang had an incredulous expression. "How did they get here so fast?!"

In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. Then the four Faunus noticed them walking their way.

"How did you all get here so fast?" Blake asked the four Faunus

"Ask Sonic, it was his plan." Shadow answered looking at Sonic.

"Well, all of us went straight here without being spotted and if one of us gets here first, then one of us hide until one of us appear. My flawless plan." Sonic said with his cocky smirk.

"I have to say that is kinda ingenious. I have to say…" Blake said being kinda impressed.

Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts.

"Think this is it?" Jaune inquired.

The scene cuts to their walk inside the cave, Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way.

Pyrrha shook her head. "I'm not sure this is it."

Jaune sighed. "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?"

Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible.

Pyrrha looks around sensing a presence. "Do you... feel that?"

Jaune got up grumbling. "Soul-crushing regret?"

"No, it's... warm." This is not good for the duo.

Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the relics.

"Hmmmm…" The Buxom Blond studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake. "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake smirked. "Sure."

The two Huntresses walk towards each other to the Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles. Then Yang noticed a claw mark rip on Knuckles' jacket. She glanced at the Red Fighting Freak.

"Hey Knux, you okay?" Yang asked.

Knuckles snaps out of his trance as he looks at Yang's face then smirked. "It's nothing Fire Girl. Just a scratch, it won't harm me."

Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

"That's the relic!" Jaune slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe. "Hey! Bad... relic!" He tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground. "Gotcha!"

"Jaune...?" Pyrrha called with worry in her voice.

Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker.

Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, where everyone turns towards the direction of its source.

"Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked.

Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky.

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream.

"Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! Jaune sobbed as he continues to cry and get shaken around. "Do something!"

Pyrrha wields Miló in front of the creature. "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" But before she can finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay. " ... go." She turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves.

Blake is still staring at something above them, but Yang is focused on the forest.

"Blake, did you hear that? Yang turns to her partner. "What should we do?"

"We wait Yang. I sense… a Death Stalker being disturbed from its slumber." Shadow said getting his sword.

"WHAT?! A DEATH STALKER?! OH HELL NO! WHERE IS THE MOTHERFUCKER?!" Knuckles screeched in anger with a twinge of fear getting his sais.

"Who in their right mind would disturb a Death Stalker?! This person must have no brains at all!" The Azure Knight said shaking his head.

Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard when Ruby falls from the sky and presumably crash lands to the ground, when the scene cuts to black.

 **To be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 5 Players and Pieces!

_**Oh hello everyone! What is up? It's your boy LilMichaelxSonikku back with a fresh chapter! Thanks to Hurricane Matthew, my internet was shot and I had to wait for almost 3 to 4 days to get a new router! But now I have a new router and now I can update this story now. Enough of that, leggo! Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum!**_

 **-Music: Wave Ocean ~The Inlet~ (Sonic the Hedgehog 06')-**

We see a sight of Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose hanging on to something very feathery and very fast, as evidenced by the loud wind and the two being blown sideways.

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss shouted to be heard.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby raised her voice as well.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" The Heiress called.

"In a good way?"

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just jump?" Ruby suggested getting a terrorized look from Weiss.

"What are you? Insane?!" Weiss asked with her in voice.

She is met with silence; Ruby has already disappeared.

Weiss huffed. "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

Down on the ground in the Abandoned Temple, Blake Belladonna is still staring skyward and pointing for Yang Xiao Long to look up. As well Sonic Maruti, Shadow Donovan, Knuckles Geb, and Miles "Tails" Prower Uzumaki.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked her partner.

Ruby who was falling towards them. "Heads uuuuuuuup!"

Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing as evidenced by the cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head.

"Oohhhh... What was that?" The dizzy Ruby asked, then her dizziness passes when she shakes her head.

"Eh-hem!" Jaune cleared his throat to gain Ruby's attention as she glances at him dangling upside down. "Hey, Ruby…"

Blake rose an eyebrow glancing at the tree. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I…"

"It seems that she did." Sonic said chuckling. "Hey you two! Having fun-"

Before he can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora hollered as she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened. "Awwww... It's broken." Then she dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

Ren stops as he pants and leans on the monster for support. "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

Nora was now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic. "Oooohh…" Then she suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"What the fuck?" Knuckles asked with confused expression of Nora's antics. "She must have been dropped as a baby…"

"Nora!" Ren shouted.

Nora stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand. "Coming, Ren!" The random girl skips off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" The Cat Faunus asked.

"I…" Yang began to speak.

She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called as she kept running.

Jaune gasped. "Pyrrha!"

Ruby stood up looking at the monster below. "Whoa!" She starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll.

"Ruby!" Jaune whined.

"Ruby!" Yang cheered excitedly.

"Yang!" Ruby chimed excitedly jumping into her sister's arms.

"Nora!" Nora randomly appears between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise.

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang asked angrily as her eyes turned red and small bursts of fire came from her.

"Ah! She blew up!" Sonic and Tails yelped in unison.

"What did I just say?!" The Pyro Maniac Girl glared at the two Faunus.

"Chill the hell out Yang! Damn!" Knuckles growled.

The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up.

"Umm... Yang?" The younger sister of Yang tugs on Yang's sleeve and points upwards.

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss cried.

"Oh sweet merciful crap! Is that fucking Nevermore?!" Knuckles asked in horror. "Oh goddamn it! We got a Death Stalker and now a Nevermore!"

"I said "jump!"" Ruby shouted back.

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren added.

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

"Just... dropping in?" Jaune asked failed at the attempt to be cool.

Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

Jaune sweat drops. "Oh, God." Jaune and Weiss hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them. "Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!"

The two stopped falling as both of them opened their eyes to find themselves in a black sphere by Shadow as he lowered them gently as the sphere vanishes.

"Thank you." Weiss said to the Black Hedgehog Faunus who just nodded.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said cheerily.

Knuckles looked at Yang like she grew two heads. "The fuck we are! I won't die here!"

Ruby smirked. "Not if I can help it!" She sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm.

"Ruby/Rubes wait!" Sonic and Yang cried in unison.

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

Ruby got up slowly. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

Yang ran forward to aid her little sister. "Ruby!"

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.

Yang skids to a stop. "Ruby, get out of there!"

Ruby was struggling with her cloak. "I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

Yang reached out in vain. "Ruby!"

A white and blue blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce her, cutting the scene to black.

" _You are so childish!"_

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her saviors. It seems Sonic trapped the Death Stalker in a white sphere.

"Weiss...?" The silver eyed girl squeaked.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss said with a sigh as she removes Myrtenaster from the ice.

Ruby glanced down on the ground. "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." She walks away.

Sonic gave Ruby a gentle pat on the pat. "Be more careful next time alright."

Ruby nods as she breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers. "Normal knees…" Then she gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice. "Whoa!"

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug which Ruby grunts at upon receiving.

"So happy you're okay!" The Buxom Blond as the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" The Blond Knight asked pointing upwards to the Nevermore.

"Don't forget our objective. Grab an artifact and head to the cliffs." Shadow said showing his black rook piece.

"He's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said nodding to Shadow.

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune said eagerly.

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight identical to the one Yang picked out and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook similar to Nora and Ren's piece, smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

"Time we left!" Ren stated.

"Right." Sonic waves to the others. "Let's go!" As he goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

Yang was staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward. "Nothing..." She moves on as Blake smiles in realization - possibly towards the audience - and leaves as well.

 **-Music: Players and Pieces (RWBY)-**

An overhead shot shows that the group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!" Yang said with annoyance.

Then the Red Knight felt a pulse on the ground making him turn into the foggy trees. "Shit! Death Stalker coming from there!"

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene. "Ah man, run!"

The group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"Nora/Knuckles, distract it!" Sonic and Ren said.

Nora and Knuckles obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles with Knuckles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat, then Knuckles he created his "Rokku Senbon bakugeki (Rock Senbon Bombardment)" at the Nevermore making it lose it's wing rhythm. Nora is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha stops running beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing red shots along Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again.

The twelve race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle sending the Fox Boy flying, but Tails made his arms into large orange claws to push Ruby, Sonic, Weiss, Shadow, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Blake, Knuckles, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker before being hit. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion, then she saw Tails fall which made her eyes widen in horror.

"Tails!" She cried gaining everyone's attention as they noticed the plummeting Kitsune Faunus.

 **-Music Stops-**

 **-Music: The Grid (TRON Legacy)-**

" _Man that hurt…"_ Tails' voice echoed in a dark sewer like place.

Tails woke up in water as he sat up looking around, then his sight was caught on by a massive cage with a seal at the center. "Huh? What is-" He realized something as he grinned a bit.

"Hey Raijin! You awake?" His question was answered with a growl coming from the other side of the cage in the darkness as red slit eyes appeared.

" **What is it kit? Do you see I'm taking a nap."** The beast sounding creature known as Raijin yawned.

"Lend me some power please. I'm about to plummet to my death." Tails said raising his fist.

Raijin snorts as he rose his fist touching Tails' fist. **"Whatever, just let me sleep."**

Tails giggled. "You're a lazy creature."

Then the sewer-like environment turned into a TRON-like environment as the walls had circuit designs with yellow lights flowing through them, then the floor was dark blue, then the cage bars had a yellow glow, and the seal had a red glow came from as it as the place was covered in a white light.

 **-Music Ends-**

 _ **(Back at the Battle)**_

 **-Resume Music: Players and Pieces (RWBY)-**

Then the clouds began to turn grey as the creatures of Grimm and the eleven wondered what caused the weather to change. Then thunder began to boom and then lightning struck the ground causing the Nevermore to halt itself to keep from being zapped. Then the a bolt of lightning made a large sphere at the middle of the path which was destroyed by the Nevermore. The sphere bursts to have everyone cover their eyes from the flash to see a figure shaped like Tails. The figure had Tails' shape but his skin was yellow and his eyes were white. Then just by one swing of his sword sent a wave of lightning to send the Death Stalker hurling back into the trees. Some people from the eleven had their weapons ready in case this figure was a foe but they were going to be in for a surprise. The figure's skin was falling apart like a shell so everyone can find out who is this person till their eyes widen in shock and surprise to find Tails was the one who sent the Death Stalker back which was making it's way back to Blake, Knuckles, Ren, and Pyrrha.

"HEY! DON'T GAWK! HERE COMES THE DEATH STALKER!" Tails pointed at the scorpion.

Knuckles spins his sai when they had a green glow. "Got it! Aiansaisu (Iron Sais)!"

Knuckles' weapon turned steely grey as they collided with the Death Stalker's stinger as the clash between two strengths. But the three on his side took this chance to attack the creature of Grimm.

Jaune ran to the edge of the break in the bridge. "Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!"

Nora ran up beside him. "Let's do this!"

Jaune looks down at the misty abyss. "Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump."

Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

Jaune's face was at loss of color realizing of what she's about to do. "Oh, wait!" Unfortunately, too late, she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, constantly screaming. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. She sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake states.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang said readying her Ember Celica.

The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls and boys leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

"None of this is working!" Weiss said.

"Nevermores of those sizes have feathers thick enough to withstand our weapons! Of course it's not going to work!" Shadow glancing at her.

"This turkey will be a pain in our asses till we find a way to kill this thing!" Sonic said in annoyance.

Tails was thinking till a light bulb appeared on his head. "I got it! What if I lessen the thickness, stay behind me!" He shot a bolt of lightning at the Nevermore to gain its attention which succeeded.

"Wait Tails!" Sonic called reaching out in vain to his best friend who walking.

"Wait Sonic! T is up to something, wait it out man! We know Tails got KO'd by that thing once but we know when Tails finds a solution, he executes it." Knuckles said gripping Sonic's arm.

" _Be careful man…"_ Sonic thought with worry.

"What is he going to do?!" Weiss asked demanding to know what is going on.

The girls looked at Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles wondering what is the Fox Boy's plan is. They seen Tails' power in action once by that lightning show, now what?

"He's going to do it…" The Azure Knight said with a smile on his face.

"Ladies, you're about to witness the youngest of us besides Ruby, Tails' power which comes from the greatest source." Shadow said with a smirk. "The same power that changed me when I first met Sonic and his friends."

"His will." Knuckles finished with a grin. "Power in its strongest and purest form. Power that can topple anything that the wielder wants to prevail. All of us are about to have demonstration of how all of us get surprised of something small bring the biggest effects on the world."

As the Nevermore came around diving in to kill its target once and for all, Tails kept walking with his Kaminari no Seiken sheathed, his fist was balled up as he walked to the edge. The Nevermore screeched as it gotten closer to Tails who stood at the edge of the higher bridge with his eyes closed with the wind blowing. The Nevermore was dangerously close to him, then suddenly…

Tails opened his light blue eyes as he sent his fist aiming at the Nevermore's forehead. "Raitoningufokkusukurō (Lightning Fox Claw)!"

As Tails shouted his attack, then his fist made contact with creature's tough forehead, the Nevermore was electrocuted in place as it screeched in pain as the electricity coursed through its body making it lose its thick feathers as they fell. Sonic and Knuckles cheered, Shadow smirked in approval. While Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss were in shock again as their eyes widen in surprise, then Ruby and Yang cheered. Then Sonic bellowed "Go Tails! Finish it!" making Tails' attack intensify as large blast sent the Nevermore hurling down till it shook its head shaking off the damage but electricity sparked around its body as it flew around.

Knuckles ran to Tails to see the Fox Boy kneeling. "Yo T! You okay man?!" His eyes widen.

Tails' left hand was all bloody. It was broken as Tails' face was scrunching because of the pain. "... ow… ngh…"

The others came next to the hurting Fox Boy but then a screech from the Nevermore got their attention as they stood in front of Tails.

"Tails. You did enough, rest your hand." Sonic said to his friend.

Tails slowly rose as blood fell from his hand. "N-No… It's not enough…"

"With that hand, what can you do-" Weiss was interrupted by Tails intensive glare which made her flinch a bit.

Tails limped slowly to the edge again with a small smile on his face. "... I gotta believe in myself… I can't rely on you guys forever… I gotta learn how to stand on my own two feet and… and fight to the very end… my fire won't go out so easily. So it's not enough… I need to pour more to it this time… for us to be Huntsmen together from here… to the future! A better future where humans and faunus can be in harmony… no more White Fang… no more darkness… I-I…"

The Nevermore closed in on them once more. Dangerous close, Tails' opened his eyes which were crimson and silt and three whisker marks appear on his face.

"I'LL PURGE THE DARKNESS AND REMNANT WILL BE BATHED IN THE LIGHT OF PEACE!" The Fox Boy cried electricity violently roared to life on his fists as he struck the Nevermore with a right hook making it fall.

Then the Nevermore roared in anger as it went high into the sky to gain momentum, then the beast came down at the eight like a missile but Tails roared as he shouted "Raitoningufokkusukurō: Daburusurasshu (Lightning Fox Claw: Double Slash)" as he gave the huge bird a left hook cracking its forehead a bit and then a right hook which the electricity took shape a claw shaped into a fist. Then while the Nevermore was in hitting range, he sent a final left hook which it turned into a claw shaped fist knocking the Nevermore down to the abyss thus Tails fell on his back panting heavily.

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Forgotten Hero (HalusaTwin)-**

"You did way past cool buddy. Not only you showed us, but you showed the world your resolve, there will be strong forces of darkness that will oppose you… But from what you have showed us, your will, you have inspired us to unite our goals with yours since you have a better vision of the future than we have. So in your behalf buddy…" He laid Tails in a safe place away from the higher bridge. "We'll stand united! No matter who or what we are! Faunus or human! We shall fight for a better future! Are you all with me?!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in unison as they rose their weapons. Then a screech of a Nevermore got to their ears as they turned to face the bird.

Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

"We gotta move!" The four rush towards it.

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

Nora gasped in horror. "Ren!"

Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up. Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply.

Jaune turned to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha nods. "Done!" She raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune commanded.

"Heads up!" Nora warned as she jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it.

Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower and energy.

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Red Like Roses Part II (RWBY)-**

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, Knuckles made jump as he glided the air as one sai had a fiery red glow enveloped and the other had a green glow turning into hammers. Then Knuckles charged at the Nevermore as he shouted "Ō Yagyuu no de~yuaruhōnhanmā (King Yagyū's Dual Horn Hammers)" as he hacked at the Nevermore with multiple hits on the head to either burn and bruise, then he merged the two small swords and turned into a white blade. Knuckles swung his sword making the Nevermore flail as it tried to keep airborne, then this makes room for Yang to leap for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attack.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry! Yang screamed out each syllable as she attacks, then looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs.

Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby, Sonic, and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss and Shadow rushing to the battle. Yang passes them while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, and Shadow appeared over it hovering using his hover skates as his Arondight glowed red as he said in a chant "Poizunchēn (Poison Chains)", thus making black chains with a red glow leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group. Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster. Then Sonic who was on the cliff as he implanted Caliburn on the Nevermore's neck as he glances on Ruby.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss stated.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss said confidently.

A second passes.

Ruby rose an eyebrow. "Can't?"

Weiss gave Ruby a small glare. "Of course I can!"

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall. Sonic and Ruby nod with smirks on their faces as they their ascent which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up. Knuckles, Yang, Shadow, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch them climb up with the bird in their grasp until, both warriors and monster crying out, Ruby and Sonic reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, Ruby fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals. The two speed demons lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.

 **-Music Ends-**

"Wow…" The Blond Knight croaked in awe.

Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind and Sonic's jacket flowing in the wind as blue crescents mixing in with the petals, the two look down to her friends as they peer up.

"Well... That was a thing!" Yang said breaking the silence.

"You said it… Ozpin better let us fucking pass or otherwise I'll be pissed." Knuckles said rubbing the back of his head.

Ruby and Sonic smiled at each other as the faint sounds as the winds blew gently.

 **-Music: Go Quickly! (Sonic Runners)-**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin's voice announced as the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin stated.

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!"

Jaune's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh? L-Led by...?"

Ozpin glanced at the young man. "Congratulations, young man."

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." The Headmaster motions over the four as they stand before him. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said happily.

"And finally: Miles Tails Prower Uzumaki, Knuckles Geb, Shadow Donovan, and Sonic Maruti. The four of you obtained the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you'll be working together as Team SSKT. Led by… Sonic Maruti." Ozpin said with a small smile as the applause grew louder.

"Oh hell yes! We made it boys!" Knuckles cheered as he gave Tails a high five.

Sonic gave his teammates a thumbs up. "Good job everyone! For tonight, we should party!"

"Well you and Ruby's plan worked. I'm impressed, you'll be great leader Sonic." Shadow said with a smirk. "And indeed, this is a time for celebration."

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin said.

Then the view pans over the auditorium's structure until it escapes into the open sky and shows the scattering crescent moon amid the day's clouds...

... before going into the night and seeing the moon through a window, providing a view to the outside for a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes.

"Open it." Roman said.

The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.

Roman taps his chin. "We're gonna need more men…"

The view zooms in on the map above the desk, showing Vale and various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into a specially-circled place - Beacon - as the scene sets to black.

 **The teams have been chosen…**

 **Our heroes have stood united for the first time…**

 **Their real test begins…**

 **Now!**


	11. Chapter 6 The Badge and the Burden!

_**What is up? Fresh with a new chapter! Only 8 days left to RWBY Volume 4! I'm hella excited! Well enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum!**_

We see the window overlooking Beacon Academy from the new room of Team RWBY, panning over to Weiss Schnee sleeping soundly in her bed. Her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning, while Ruby Rose, dressed in her strangely-colored school uniform, creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle, causing Weiss to fall off the bed.

"Good morning, team RWBY!" Ruby chimed with excitement.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked with annoyance in her tone.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said ignoring her annoyed teammate's question.

Weiss got up and brushed herself off. "Excuse me?"

"Decorating!" Yang answered holding a collection of objects - pillows, pamphlets, a candle-holder - in her arms, also dressed alongside Blake Belladonna.

"What?!"

Blake lifts her suitcase. "We still have to unpack. Aaaand clean."

Weiss does not look enthusiastic, especially when Ruby knocks her back again with the blow of her whistle.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby declares raising her fist into the air. "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" Yang and Blake repeated in unison as they turn at an angle as Weiss lays on the floor and upbeat montage music starts playing.

Yang places a poster of six guys in various poses named "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her part of the room. Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away. Blake is busy putting away her books on the shelves, picking up a copy of Ninjas of Love and widening her eyes as she warily looks around before putting it back. Ruby positions Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains so she can perfectly slash a diagonal portion off. A quick zoom around the room and the repaired curtains ends with the girls admiring their handiwork... with one problem. The beds are cramped together in the center of the floor.

Weiss shook her head as she rubbed her temples. "This isn't going to work."

"It is a bit cramped." Blake chipped in.

Yang shrugs. "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..."

"Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!" The Red Hooded Reaper exclaimed.

Weiss rose an eyebrow. "Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous."

Yang nods with a smirk. "And super-awesome!"

"It does seem efficient." The Cat Faunus said agreeing with Yang.

"Well, we should put it to a vote!" Weiss suggested.

Ruby grinned. "I think we just did."

To the sounds of two dings and a single buzz, Blake thumbs up the idea, Yang makes a double-rocker gesture, and Weiss angrily curls her fists at her side. Decided, they rush at the beds, where sounds of jack hammering and sawing are heard until they gather back at the front of the room.

Ruby nods smiling brightly. "Objective: Complete!"

"Wait. You guys hear music?" Blake asked hearing music play.

 **-Music: Into The Wind (Crush 40)-**

The four girls look out the window to see the source of the musical disturbance. A radio. But then they saw a familiar spiked knuckled hand which is Knuckles Geb to lower the volume, but then he noticed Team RWBY as he waved.

"Sup ladies!" Knuckles greeted. "Whatcha doing?"

"Doing albeit of decorating, what about you?" Yang answered.

"Knux! We need help here-" The voice of Sonic Maruti came in then he turned to the four girls and smiled. "Oh hello Team RWBY, we're remodeling our dorm room."

"Remodeling?" Weiss asked raising a white eyebrow. "Is that even possible?"

Sonic nods grinning. "If this is going to be our home away from home, then it has to be customized! We're getting flat screen TVs in our room! It'll be a way past cool pad!"

"Whaaaat?!" Team RWBY cried in shock.

"We're almost done anyway, so… are you four going to be standing there or head to class?" Sonic asked.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Class starts at 9 o'clock." Knuckles said with a sigh.

Weiss' eyes widen as her shaky pointer finger slowly rose. "What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?"

Sonic nods as he turns off the radio. "Yeah, better hurry." He zips off as he shuts the window.

"It's 8:55, you dunces! Hurry up!" Weiss cried running out the door.

Weiss is the first rushing out of the room and down the hall, the members of RWBY and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go.

"To class!" Ruby commanded.

Ruby runs out, followed by Yang, and Blake.

Jaune Arc sweat drops. "Class...?"

Jaune loses his balance and ends up toppling Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing. In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch watch the two teams hurry through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee.

 **-Music: Let's Study (Sen no Kiseki)-**

The sight of an axe-blunderbuss weapon pans down to the boards displaying various species of Grimm - King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa - behind an elderly teacher named Peter Port.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Port states with enthusiasm.

The members of RWBY and SSKT, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, Sonic shook his head as he yawned, Knuckles was sleeping with a book on his head Shadow had an emotionless look on his face, and Tails was reading and taking notes. A cricket-filled silence as a result.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Port states as he winks at Yang who groaned uncomfortably. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

A student raises his fist. "Ayyyy-yep!" He stands like this for a moment as everyone looks at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed.

"Dumb ass…" Knuckles muttered rubbing his eyes.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." Port's words fade into the background and a series of "blah"s when Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..." The large man continued.

The speech evolves into more "blah"s as Ruby snickers at her creation and shows it to her teammates: A general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Blake and Yang are heard laughing, but Weiss looks annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port waits until he has their attention again. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Port said raising his finger as he paces the room.

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger.

Port glances to his class. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss raises her hand with anger on her face. "I do, sir!"

Port smiled. "Well, then, let's find out!" He turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

The unknown monster continues to growl.

 **-Music Ends-**

Weiss Schnee, now back in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage barely seen at the end of the last episode. Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang cheered raising her fists.

Blake waved a small flag saying "RWBY". "Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby chimed happily.

Weiss lowered her sword and looking over at her "leader". "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby sheepishly giggles.

" _I have a feeling this will not go well…"_ Shadow thought glancing at Ruby and Weiss.

"Thinking mutual thoughts Shads?" Sonic asked him.

Shadow's crimson eyes looked at his leader and then back on Weiss. "...Yeah."

Port grinned. "Allllright!" Next to the cage, pulling out his axe. "Let the match... begin!"

 **-Music: Don't be Defeated by a Friend! (Sen no Kiseki)-**

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port asked with excitement in his tone.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby said trying to cheer Weiss on.

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

Port nods in approval. "Bold, new approach. I like it!"

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked wondering what the Heiress would do.

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby began to say.

Weiss turned to Ruby. "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

 **-Music Ends-**

Port claps. "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked watching her leave.

"Everything Jaune, she always had her panties in a fucking twist but I don't give a fuck about her." Knuckles stated getting his magenta headsets.

The remaining members of team RWBY look at each other with the same question.

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her.

"Weiss!"

Weiss turns around glaring at her leader. "What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby scoffs at this. "What did I do?"

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" The Heiress hissed at her.

Ruby sighed. "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

Weiss points at Ruby. "Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." She walks away from her dejected leader.

"Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin's voice surprised Ruby as he walks to her with his coffee and his cane.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked being unsure and on the verge of tears.

Ozpin laughs slightly. "That remains to be seen."

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony where Professor Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.

"Professor Port!" Weiss calls him.

Port turns to look at her. "Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I... I enjoyed your lecture!" She lied with a smile.

Port chuckles. "Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you."

"You really think so?"

"Most surely!" He notices Weiss' small frown and lack of eye contact. "Hmm... Something's troubling you."

Weiss sighs. "Yes, sir..."

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!" Port said ready to hear the problem with his student.

Weiss looks down a bit before looking Port. "Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!"

Port stays silent for a moment until he speaks. "That's preposterous!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby. "Do you?"

"Excuse me?!" Weiss asked getting infuriated.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!" Port said with pride.

Weiss just couldn't accept this. "So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Port said.

Weiss seethed by Port's words. "How dare you!"

Port sighed. "My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

Weiss crossing her arms, looking defiant, then she reluctantly relents. "That's not even remotely true! Well... not entirely true."

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby looks thoughtful with Ozpin's words, then smiles at him.

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." Port states with a small smile on his face.

Weiss smiles a little at the words of wisdom.

Ozpin turned back on Ruby, still talking to her. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby, with a last look of consideration, turns and walks away. She comes to the balcony where Port is walking away from Weiss and smiles a little at her partner.

The full moon shines over the green lights of Beacon, and in the room of team RWBY, the door opens and Weiss' shadow is seen against the hall's light. Blake is sleeping under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed and snoring, and when Weiss lifts the blanket of Ruby's tent, she finds the occupant with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's determination, clears her throat and gently shakes the other girl awake, who takes a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise.'

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..." Ruby sweats.

Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own so Ruby understands the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug. "How do you take your coffee?"

Ruby didn't expect this. "I... I don't..."

"Answer the question!" Weiss said getting irritated.

Ruby sweats harder as she sheepishly giggles. "Uhh, cream and five sugars!"

Weiss sighed. "Don't move." Then she ducks under to her own bed and comes up a moment later with a fresh cup, offering it to Ruby. "Here."

Ruby takes the cup. "Um... Thanks, Weiss."

Weiss smiles, then looks apologetic. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have! Good luck studying! That's wrong, by the way. Hey, Ruby?"

"Uh-huh?"

Weiss stands in the door with her hand on the knob. "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss starts to close the door.

Ruby, grinning at the progress with her friend, goes back to her notes as scene fades to black.

 **To be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 7 Jaundice!

_**What's poppin' everyone? It's your boy LilMichaelxSonikku, and I'm sorry about the absence of my story but work and school is a pain but now I'm doing this for you all. So, in this chapter, expect some violence from Knuckles as he beats Cardin senseless! Hope you enjoy this and Knuckles' torture on Cardin.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum!**_

Cardin Winchester with his mace perched on his shoulder and Jaune Arc opposite him with Crocea Mors drawn, leaning on his weapon as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage. He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

Cardin grinned. "This is the part where you lose."

Jaune flinched but grits his teeth. "Over my dead-!"

Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!" She as Glynda sees Cardin relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." Muttered Cardin wanting to see that happen.

Glynda takes a glance to the seated and standing students, such as: Yang Xiao Long, punching the air in anticipation; Weiss Schnee, shaking her fists with an excited smile; and Ruby Rose, shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly; Sonic Maruti smirks ready to cause some mayhem; Miles "Tails" Prower Uzumaki had a small smile nodding; Knuckles Geb grinning spinning his Galatine; and Shadow Donovan had a smirk as he gripped the hilt of Arondight. "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame as the scene goes dark.

The scene comes back to a zoom-up of Nora Valkyrie's turquoise eyes as she tells an unbelievable story to her audience...

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora dramatized her story.

"It was day." Ren said in the background.

Nora glanced to Blake Belladonna, paying no attention as she is lost in her book, and Yang, who is hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face. "We were surrounded by Ursai..."

Ren held a coffee cup. "They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" She screams this as she stands at the table of both Team RWBY. JNPR, and SSKT where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, and Jaune is messing with his food.

"Two of 'em."

Nora continued while Ruby, Sonic, Tails, and Pyrrha now look at a distant Jaune with concern. "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren sighed. "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Pyrrha looked at her leader. "Jaune? Are you okay?"

"Yeah man, you've been… distant." Sonic said in concern to the teen youth.

"Is there something bothering you? Talk to us Jaune. We're friends." Tails said warmly with kindness in his voice.

This snapped Jaune out of it, turning back toward them. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby said.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

Pyrrha had a stern gaze at the Blonde Knight. "Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!"

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune lied with a sheepish look.

"The prick needs to be put in his place. We'll show him what happens when he messes with our kin." Sonic slams his fist in his hand.

Jaune scoffs at this. "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

Jaune is seen on the way to class as Cardin is going the other way down the hall. When the two pass, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him.

"Ah, come on!"

Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends it into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit.

Jaune grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out. "Come on...!"

Glynda is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices.

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code." Glynda instructed.

Hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune - standing between him and the only open locker in the room - and the cliché plays itself out as Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that.

"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" Jaune cried hoping the bully didn't continue his action.

It's too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky.

"Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!"

The others are totally focused on him now.

Jaune attempts to laugh it off. "I didn't land far from the school!"

Pyrrha sighed as she shook her head. "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

"Ooooh!" Nora gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin. "We'll break his legs!"

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said.

They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet cried as she stops struggling and grimaces. "Please, stop..."

Cardin continues laughing as he turns to his cronies. "I told you it was real!"

Russel Thrush still guffawing with his teammates. "What a freak!"

Cardin finally relents, and the girl stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of heroes.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes. "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him."

Blake stares daggers behind him. "He's not the only one..."

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said sadly leaning on her hand.

Knuckles grits his teeth till he had an idea. Then he paused the current song he was playing, then he scrolled on his Scroll to find the song he wanted for his 'plan'. He stopped scrolling as he took out the cord from his Scroll and he laid his headsets on the floor and then placed his scroll on the table as it began playing "Go To Sleep (feat. DMX & Obie Trice)" which caught the three teams attention as he popped his knuckles.

 **-Music: Go To Sleep (feat. DMX & Obie Trice) (DMX)-**

"Hey Cardin! Come here, I wanna talk to you. Bring your three stooge friends." Knuckles said gesturing to the Bully of the school.

Tails gulped as he sweats. "Oh no…"

Shadow shook his head as he closed his book. "Looks like things are going to get ugly."

"Very Very ugly…" Sonic added with an annoyed look.

"What do you want freak? You want something?" Cardin asked sizing up Knuckles.

Russell laughs. "Whatcha gonna do freak?!"

" _ **I ain't gonna eat, I ain't gonna sleep  
Ain't gonna breathe 'til I see what I wanna see  
And what I wanna see is you go to sleep in the dirt Permanently -you just being hurt  
This ain't gonna work for me, it just wouldn't be  
Sufficient enough cause we are just gonna be  
Enemies as long as we breathe, I don't ever see  
Either of us coming to terms where we can agree,  
There ain't gonna be no reasonin' speakin' with me  
You speak on my seed, then me, no speak-a Inglés  
So we gonna beef, and keep on beefing, unless  
You're gonna agree to meet with me in the flesh  
And settle this face-to-face, and you're gonna see  
A demon unleashed in me that you've never seen  
And you're gonna see this gangster pee on himself  
I see you D12, and thanks, but me need no help  
Me do this one all by my lonely  
I don't need 15 of my homies  
When I see you, I'm seeing you, me and you only  
We never met, but best believe you gon' know me  
When I'm this close to see you exposed as phony  
Come on, bitch, show me!  
Pick me up, throw me!  
Lift me up, hold me –  
Just like you told me  
You was gonna do, that's what I thought, you're pitiful  
I'm rid of you, all of you, Ja, you'll get it too!"**_

" _ **Now go to sleep, bitch! Die, motherfucker, die!  
Ugh, time's up, bitch, close ya eyes!  
Go to sleep, bitch! Why are you still alive?  
How many times I gotta say, close ya eyes!  
And go to sleep, bitch! Die, motherfucker die!  
Bye, bye, motherfucker, bye, bye!  
Go to sleep, bitch! Why are you still alive?  
Why? Die, motherfucker! Ah, ah, ah, go to sleep, bitch!"**_

Knuckles grinned as he socked Cardin at the cheek sending him on the table breaking glass and plates as the lyrics began. Russell sent a punch at the red faunus' way but Knuckles did Tai otoshi (Body drop) as the teen was hurled in the air and hit the floor on his back. Then Sky Lark sent kicks which Knuckles blocked them and then caught Sky's ankle and did a Harai tsurikomi ashi (Lift-pull foot sweep). Poor (not!) Sky was injured when he lands on a few lunch tables. Knuckles glared at the last remaining member of Team CRDL.

" _ **We got you niggas nervous - on purpose  
To hurt your focus, you's not MC's  
You's worthless - you's not them G's  
You's a circus, you's no appeal, please  
You's curtains - you use words Kool Herc slurred  
In two-thousand-third - you's perpin'  
You's no threat - who's you servin'?  
When lyrically oughta bury you beneath the dirt when  
You fuck with a label overseeing the Earth  
Shady, mothafucka, O. Trice's birth  
And as I mold I become more cursed  
So we can put down the verse, take it to the turf  
Cock and squeeze, and he who reach the hearse  
Is he who depicts fiction in his verse  
And as I breathe, and you be deceased  
The world believe you deceived just to speak  
You's not the streets, you's the desk  
Use not your chest, nigga, use a vest  
Before 2's choose ya rest  
You chose death; six feet deep, nigga, that's the depth!"**_

" _ **Now go to sleep, bitch! Die, motherfucker, die!  
Ugh, time's up, bitch, close ya eyes!  
Go to sleep, bitch! Why are you still alive?  
How many times I gotta say, close ya eyes!  
And go to sleep, bitch! Die, motherfucker die!  
Bye, bye, motherfucker, bye, bye!  
Go to sleep, bitch! Why are you still alive?  
Why? Die, motherfucker! Ah, ah, ah, go to sleep, bitch!"**_

Cardin wiped the blood from his lip and spat a bloody tooth. He balled his fist as he stood up and stomped over to Dove Bronzewing. "This jackass animal is mine! No one ever messes with me!"

Knuckles laughed mockingly at Cardin. "You can't hit shit you dickbag piece of shit! You're petty as hell to mess with that girl, she didn't do shit to you! I hate pussies like you! And now once this is over Cardin "Dickchester" you'll be calling me "Master" and you're going to fucking apologize to that girl! Then you're going night night! But listen to me rap while I put you and your bitchass team to sleep!"

 **[ Knuckles ]**

" _ **Hey dog, I'ma walk like a beast, talk like the streets  
I'ma stay blazing New York with the heat  
Stalk on the beat, walk with my feet  
Understand my pain, the rain ain't sleet  
Peep how I'm moving, peep where I'm going  
Shit don't seep, then sleep not knowing  
But I'ma keep growing, getting larger than life  
Easy going with the same one that started the fight  
He be knowing how dog get when dog don't bite  
Tried to show him the dog shit, it's dog for life  
Grand Champ, and my Blood Line is tight  
Cause it's all good, it's all right  
Niggas tried to holla, but couldn't holla back  
Now they gots to swallow everything in the sack  
Blood Line, and we can go track for track  
Damn, dog, why'd you have to do them niggas like that?!"**_

Team CDRL went head on at Knuckles who grabbed Jaune's tray and smacked Cardin's face hard. Hard enough to make his face print appear. Then Knuckles kneed Dove at the stomach and then threw him at Russell. The two hit the wall as they were KO'd. Then Sky was swinging at the Red Fighting Freak, but with Knuckles who was effortlessly blocking them all before he did a Tsukkomi-jime (Thrust choke) on Sky's neck and then threw him out the window. Cardin was gripping his face from the impact of the metal tray. He heard Knuckles coming as he tried to get up and run but it was too late for Cardin as Knuckles grabbed his hair as he screamed in his ear and laughed as he slammed Cardin's head on the table and then Knuckles continued this till he saw bumps appeared on Cardin's head and forehead. Then the ginger fell on the floor with a black eye and with a few teeth missing. Then the song ended with a faint laugh as Knuckles kicked his side.

 **-Music Ends-**

Shadow chuckled at his hot-tempered teammate's handiwork. "Just be lucky that Team CDRL is not having me as their consequence, otherwise I would have fed them to the Grimm."

"Shadow, you're NOT helping! We're in serious trouble!" Tails said frowning at the Ultimate Life Form.

Sonic stood up as he placed a hand on Knuckles' shoulder. "Hey Knux, he had enough. Let me take it from here."

Cardin opened his only good eye to find Sonic looming over him. "U-ugh! No more! No more!"

"I won't hurt you Cardin. You better not pick on any other Faunus in this school or anywhere, because if I do, then I'll send you to Shadow which he has a knack for punishing retards like you." Sonic pointed his thumb to Shadow who had his sword out. "So, you'll try not to pick on us Faunus ever again now will you?"

Cardin gulps as he nods. "Y-Yes sir!"

Sonic nods with satisfaction. "Good. Now take yourself and your teammates to the clinic."

The scene slowly blacks out.

Now we see a uniformed, sleeping Jaune Arc with his head resting in his hands while a constantly-zooming and fast-talking Professor Bartholomew Oobleck is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, educating Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Velvet Scarlatina, and a leaned-back Cardin Winchester directly behind Jaune.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Oobleck zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the silhouetted students raise their hands. Velvet, after a moment, does the same. Team SSKT rose their hands too.

Oobleck clicked his tongue. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" He sees a hand is raised. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered.

Oobleck nods with a smile. "Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up.

Jaune grumbles as he whips his head to face Cardin. "Hey!"

Oobleck zoomed over into Jaune's face. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

Jaune sweat drops. "Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus..." He looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer. "...had over that guy's stuff… Uhh... Binoculars!"

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck back at the front of the class sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling. Knuckles threw a piece of paper at Cardin's head which in turn got him to react as he glared at him. But the Echidna Faunus made a slit throat gesture which made Cardin flinch as he looks away from his gaze.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck said as he zoomed behind his desk.

Cardin cleared his throat. "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked shooting a spiteful glance.

Cardin mocked Pyrrha's glare. "What? You got a problem?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Tails and Blake said in unison as the two Faunus turn to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Oobleck saw as Cardin gets up from his seat, fist clenched. "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." The Hyperactive Teacher takes yet another sip of his coffee.

Jaune slumped into his seat with his shoulders slumping. "Oohhhh..."

"Now! Moving on!"

When the lesson ends, Pyrrha, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren come out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." They look back inside as the after-class talk occurs to the two boys.

Oobleck sips his coffee. "You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." Oobleck again takes a longer sip of his coffee. "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

With that, he zooms out of the classroom and past a waiting Pyrrha in a green and white blur. Jaune comes out first, and Cardin emerges behind him, pushing him to the ground an emitting an "Ow!" from him that makes the bully laugh before walking away.

Pyrrha pulls Jaune back on his feet. "You know, I really will break his legs. I have an idea! Here, come with me!" She grabs a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him along as she turns down the corridor.

A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha come onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." He looks over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha. "I can always be a farmer or something..."

"N-n-no!" Pyrrha dashes to push Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!"

Jaune didn't expect this. "Wh-what?"

Pyrrha nods with a smile. "We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

"You think I need help?" The Blonde Knight asked frowning a bit.

Pyrrha's eyes widened for a second before she shook her head. "N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it." Jaune said plainly.

Pyrrha sighed seeing no way to beat around the bush. "Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

Jaune turned away from her, lowering his head and voice. "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" The Warrior Goddess said trying to cheer him up.

Jaune turns back around, now angry facing Pyrrha. "No, I don't! I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." He turns his back to her so he doesn't have to face her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked being bewildered at this revelation.

Jaune placed his hands on his head. "I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"What? But... why?"

"'Cause this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." Jaune said as tears fell from his eyes hitting the bars on balcony.

Pyrrha approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then let me help you!"

Jaune suddenly turning on her with mad frustration. "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?" Jaune asked wiping his tears.

Pyrrha attempts to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch.

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?" He asked in sorrow.

"If that's what you think is best..." Pyrrha said sadly as she turns away from him.

She walks away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she leaves the roof. Jaune paces a little until he hears a mocking laugh and Cardin appears on the roof from his window.

"Oh, Jaune..." A voice that sent shivers down in Jaune's spine.

Jaune looks behind him at his bully. "Cardin!"

Cardin smirked. "I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!"

"Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged his bully in desperation.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!" The Bully said with a dark smirk.

"A... a friend?"

"Of course!" Cardin traps Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling. "We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." He finally releases Jaune. "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy? That's what I thought. Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me."

Knuckles who heard the whole thing. He shook his head in disappointment. "Jaune. You're treading on water man… I hope you learn this lesson soon… If not, then your dream of being a "hero" is over." He shuts the window as the scene turns black.

 **To be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 8 A Lionheart Roars!

_**What's up people?! It's your boy LilMichaelxSonikku here with a new chapter of SSKT 1! Have you all seen episode 1 of RWBY Volume 4, that was dope as hell! Without further ado, let's go! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum!**_

We see the view of the Beacon Academy student dorms, where Pyrrha Nikos looks out the window sadly as Lie Ren loads StormFlower and Nora Valkyrie is jumping on her bed in the room for Team JNPR.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren added.

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" Nora proclaims this while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha said angrily.

Nora and Ren exchange glances, not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door.

Nora ponders. "Mmmm... I guess so."

Jaune hangs his head and closes the door as a tear falls from his eye. _"I'm pathetic… What kind of leader am I? I don't-"_

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby greeted startling Jaune from his thoughts as he turns around to see her in her pajamas, and she giggles at his reaction. "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

Jaune sweat drops. "Oh, uh, nope! Got it!" He raises his scroll.

"So! Where have you been lately?" The Young Girl asked.

"I, uh..." The Blond Boy tries to come up with something, but just sighs and lowers his head. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and… I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure."

 **-Music: To Irreplaceable People (Sen no Kiseki II)-**

Ruby shook her head. "Nope!"

Jaune looks up at Ruby in surprise to hear that from her. "'Nope?'"

Ruby nods. "Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

Ruby ponders about it for a moment, then gives her answer. "Nope!"

Jaune laughs as she joins him on the floor. "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope! Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..." Jaune groans and sinks lower to the ground in response. "... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met! But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because...?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. All of us do. And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." A voice joins in as Jaune and Ruby sees Sonic Maruti in his pajamas which was a dark blue sleeveless shirt and black shorts standing at his team's doorway. "We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I- no we think you are the one to lead Team JNPR. Wrap this question around your head man, if Oz didn't make you leader, why are you here still? He knows about your trans- oh uh your head on attempt to come here. And he could expel you from Beacon and your teammates will need to have a new leader. Oz sees that you have potential. Show and give Prof Oz a reason why you should be here Jaune. You got this. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sonic! Goodnight Jaune." Ruby said going into her team's room and closing the door.

" _Hope that did the trick."_ Sonic thought as he lays on his bed. _"Be the man you were meant to be Jaune, this is your last shot. Don't mess up."_

 **-Music Ends-**

With new energy, Jaune pushes himself off the ground and faces the door, ready to turn the knob and face his team, but his scroll beeps and he pulls it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

 _"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"_ Jaune makes a terrified sound in response.

Jaune closes his scroll just when it begins to beep again. Sighing, he wearily heads down the hallway and away from his room. _"This… this has to end… I got to be strong… but now is not the time."_ Jaune thought.

 **-Music: Lonely Journey (Sen no Kiseki)-**

An overhead shot of a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks is seen as the camera descends and shows Glynda leading teams SSKT, RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL through the area.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda said to the group.

The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

Glynda holds up a full jar of their objective. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

While Yang Xiao Long and her sister smile at one another, Sonic held the jar at a spot on the tree and then gives Tails a thumbs up as he kicks the tree as red sap poured from the spot on the tree into the jar, Knuckles punches a tree, not too hard that it would fall over but enough to get the red sap flowing into the jar Shadow held, and Jaune attempts to noisily sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

Cardin grins at the depressed Jaune. "Come on, buddy - let's go!"

Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on. Team CRDL is making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin asked in false affection thus mocking him.

Jaune who was still on the ground, cross-eyed and sounding dizzy. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff..."

Cardin rolled his eyes not caring. "Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

Jaune nods still exhausted. "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." The Bully said with a grin.

Jaune moans and gulps in worry. _"I have a bad feeling about this…"_ Jaune thought in fear.

 **-Music Ends-**

Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL - plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel Thrush - peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who "Mmmm!"s at the gift as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while several licking sounds are heard off-screen until the camera pans back to Nora, now with an embarrassed smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands.

Jaune turns to his left. "Cardin, wh-what's going on?"

Cardin who is currently staring at the unsuspecting group sharply. "Payback."

Jaune's blue eyes widens in understanding. "Pyrrha...?" He watches her gather more sap from a tree. "Wh-what are you-?"

Cardin pounds his fist on the ground. "That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys..." Cardin pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides. "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russell grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets." Cardin mockingly states Pyrrha is seen finishing her sap collection. "I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two."

The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.

Cardin smirks. "And you're gonna do it."

Jaune gulps. "Do what?"

"Hit her with the sap!" Cardin leans in close to Jaune's face. "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do.

He closes his eyes. _"It's now or never! I have to be a man now! No more being a coward! It's time I fight in Beacon for the last time… Nora… Ren… and Pyrrha… I'm sorry…"_ Jaune thought as he opened his eyes as they were lit in blue fire.

 **-Music: Fight! (Sword Art Online)-**

"No."

Cardin glares at Jaune wanting to hear what he said. "What did you say?"

Jaune grips the jar tightly. "I said... NO!"

He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..."

Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grab Jaune's shoulders and pull him in so his terrified eyes as the scene turns black.

 **-Music: In Your Past (Sword Art Online)-**

Jaune Arc getting pushed to the ground of Forever Fall, groaning as he looks up and sees a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." He picks up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watches. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me..." Jaune looks at Cardin with fury in his eyes. "... but you are not messing with my team. No one. I should have stood up to you ever since day one, ever since you picked on that girl with the rabbit ears, and I should have made you beg for mercy like Knuckles did! You're nothing! You'll never be a Huntsman! You're just a bunch of cronies who bullied your way here! You didn't even work on your skills to come this far! I cheated and sneaked my way here and I've realized that if Professor Ozpin hadn't made me leader, I would not be here right now! Professor Ozpin sees that I have some talent that has given him a reason to keep me here! And I won't make him reconsider of sending me back! I'm not fast, strong, or have any special powers but that won't stop me! Not even you Cardin, you douche bag!"

Cardin looked momentarily shocked at Jaune's brave statement. "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiles in defiance. An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky Lark kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

Cardin pops his knuckles. "Let's see how much of a man you really are..."

Just as he says this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel cried in fear.

Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away but then he narrowed his eyes as a faint roar of a lion blared.

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Swordland (Sword Art Online)-**

Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa is heard by the members of Teams SSKT, RWBY and JNPR, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.

Ruby gets up looking concerned. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah Rubes. Something must be going down." Sonic said looking around.

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

Russel looks back. "Ursa! Ursa!" He runs into Yang accidentally.

"What?!" She cried in shock being completely unfazed by his collision, she picks him up by the front of his shirt. "Where?"

"Better spill before I send you back to where you found the Ursa!" Knuckles threatened popping his knuckles.

Russel struggles and still running in air, but points back from where they came. "Back there! It's got Cardin!"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said in worry dropping her jar.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby said as Yang nods then dropping Russel, Yang and Blake nod before following the orders.

"Knuckles! Tails! Go with them!" Sonic commanded seeing the two run after Blake and Yang.

Pyrrha looks to Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie as she and Ruby activate their weapons. "You two, go with them! There could be more!"

Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

"Crap! Crap, crap!" The Bully repeated running for his life.

As Pyrrha, Ruby, Sonic, Shadow, and Weiss come on to the scene, Pyrrha gasped at the scene. "Oh, no!"

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

"Wait!" Pyrrha said to Weiss.

"Something is different about Jaune… I can feel it." Sonic said trying figure what's going on with Jaune.

"It looks like we'll see Jaune's semblance in action. Now, let all of us watch the "Lionheart" in action for the first time." Shadow says as he intensely watches the battle.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him. As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's arm. Then Jaune's white aura bursts forward as he hacks at the beast leaving white marks on it's body making the Ursa stumble. Jaune stands glaring at the beast as it roared in pain, then the Blond Knight took a deep breath as he raises his shield forward and holding his sword behind him. The Ursa had enough as it roared in fury, thus Jaune opening his eyes and shot towards the beast. Jaune's Crocea Mors turned white as his aura morphed his appearance into a lion which roared as it charged forth. Then the lion jumped, the Ursa swung its remaining claw till the lion's eyes turned white and a mighty voice shouted:

" **LIONS LANCE!"**

The last thing the Ursa saw was Crocea Mors aiming for its head when the lion changed back to Jaune who was a white spear that pierced through the creature's neck as the head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

 **-Music Ends-**

Ruby was slack jawed of what she saw. "Uhhh... What?"

Weiss who was equally amazed. "How did you...?"

Pyrrha turned to the two girls. "Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity."

Ruby looked amazed at the warrior goddess. "Whoa, you can control poles..."

Weiss shook her head. "No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!"

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby whispered still being impressed.

"Jaune has a way past cool semblance! I wonder what it is." Sonic said being impressed.

"Like I said, Jaune's semblance is "Lionheart."" Shadow states glancing at the Blond Knight who took a knee holding his sword.

"What do you mean? Mind if you explain more Shadow?" The Redhead asked wanting to know more.

"Arc. Jaune's last name. The Lionhearts were a family of heroic knights and warriors who were like the majestic lion who is the king of all animals on Remnant. Few they are like Jaune's family who bare the name Lionheart. This family was Huntsmen from the day when the 4 kingdoms were created up till now. But then the name Lionheart had attracted many enemies, especially since the Great War. So the current head of the Lionheart changed their last names to "Arc" to prevent anymore attacks from other enemies who wanted them extinct. Jaune's great-grandfather "Aegle Lionheart" was the predecessor of Jaune who wields the sacred sword "Crocea Mors" in the Great War. The sword was created from a material that was able to withstand the test of time till it chooses its wielder. And it seems it chose Jaune, and it made a perfect choice. Pyrrha, it's your responsibility to train him to master and control his semblance. In due time, he'll be equally strong as you or even surpass you. Once Jaune makes a name for himself, just like his former name was Lionheart will attract many enemies to challenge their mettle against him so train him as much as you can. Right now, his spirit has awakened and you'll have to try tame a wild animal in order to bend it to your will. So good luck." Shadow walks away from the group.

The four were surprised of the revelation of Jaune's name. Jaune came from a line of warriors that were the most powerful beings on Remnant and now their friend. Jaune Arc. Illustrated the power that his family had.

Sonic whistled in admiration. "Heh, I knew Jaune was something special, and I was right. Knuckles won't believe this once we tell him!" He follows Shadow as Ruby, Pyrrha, and Weiss follow as well.

Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Cardin squeaked as he saw Jaune's feral lion-like eyes.

"Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again. Got it?" Jaune asked as his voice had a deep growl.

Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin. _"I better stay away from Jaune! He's too powerful!"_ Cardin thought in shock and sweating a bit.

 **-Music: A Tiny Love (Sword Art Online)-**

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stands on the edge and looks into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha's voice broke the silence as she walks to his side. "I thought you two were best buds?"

Jaune turns to her. "Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

Pyrrha smiles. "Jaune! It's okay! Your team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!"

Jaune smiles but holds out his hand. "Wait! I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter? I'm sure you know about my lineage as a Lionheart instead of Arc and I know I don't look like one but… I-I want to be like my family who were heroes. I can reach my goal with your help Pyrrha."

Pyrrha turns around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She goes up to Jaune and suddenly pushes her leader to the ground.

"Hey!" Whined Jaune.

Pyrrha stands over him with her arms on her hips and an evaluating tone. "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She offers him her hand, which he graciously accepts, and they continue to hold onto and grin at each other. "Let's try that again."

Team SSKT heard the whole conversation which the four Faunus boys smiled.

"Well Jaune did it. He's leader and now his spirit has awakened." Sonic said with a smirk.

Knuckles shook his head. "I'm still debating if that footage you had was faked or if Jaune is a Lionheart man. If it is true then I officially see Jaune as a man, not a weak ass chump."

"I'm surprised that Jaune was from a powerful family who attracted many foes. Jaune needs to be careful out there… If word finds out if a Lionheart is here in Beacon, then we have our work cut out for us." The Fox Boy yawned.

"Yes. Jaune has a long journey ahead of him. But we all believe that he can do it. He can be a hero like his family members back in the past. But for now, let him enjoy his youth." Shadow said shutting the window.

The camera moves above the two and on the night sky over the school before the scene cuts to black.


	14. Chapter 9 The Stray!

_**What's up! It's your boy LilMichaelxSonikku here! Bringing in a fresh chapter in, to be honest with ya, ...you know what? Screw it! Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum!**_

 **-Music: Welcome To Station Square (Sonic Adventure)-**

We get an overview of the streets of Vale being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team RWBY and Team SSKT is strolling through it all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeep that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" The Heiress said in amazement raising her arms.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby states as she frowns a little. "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"Hell must have frozen over for you to be this happy Weiss." Sonic said getting a bit creeped out by Weiss' happy attitude.

Weiss turns to Ruby and Sonic. "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

Yang sighed with her arms crossed. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"You're more better when you are cranky." Knuckles said with annoyance.

"Quiet, you!" Weiss hissed.

"That's better." Knuckles said with a smug smirk.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

Ruby covered her nose. "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss said with pride in her voice.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake points out with her arms crossed.

"I second that." Shadow agrees with Blake.

Weiss scoffs at this 'accusation.' "You can't prove that!"

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Seriousness (Sen no Kiseki)-**

Tails looks to the right to find the police force as a store with a broken store. "Hey guys, check it out."

"Looks like a crime scene. Let's check it out." Sonic says intending to get to the bottom of this.

The two teams walked to the scene behind a yellow "Crime Scene" bar to the detectives.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.

The Detective stood up. "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He walks to his partner.

Yang sighs sadly. "That's terrible."

"They left all the money again." His partner said seeing the money in the room.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The Detective asked his partner.

His partner shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

The Detective's partner removes his sunglasses. "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss scowled crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

Blake narrowed her golden eyes. "What's your problem?"

Weiss turns to her. "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

Blake tched at Weiss' statement. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" The Heiress said in disbelief.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" The Black Cat Faunus retorted.

Ruby nods. "Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Sonic and I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

"Yeah. Rubes is onto something there…" Sonic said pondering about this.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said not noticing Blake's growing anger. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang trails off.

"That's some bullshit Weiss! We're trying to improve the image of Faunus! We're even in the fucking newspapers and at times on TV!" Knuckles growls in irritation of her attitude towards his kin.

 **-Music Ends-**

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A voice cried.

As the teams overhears the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail named Sun Wukong is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

Sun looks back at his pursuers. "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" He jumps off and hits the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" Another Sailor shouted at Sun.

Sun uses his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana. "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Before he eats, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The Detective barked at him.

Sun drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY and Team SSKT, he winks at an astonished Blake and then this action irks Tails in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Sonic said expecting a reaction from Weiss.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss states raising her finger.

The two teams give chase. Blake stands still, lost in thought, then comes back to reality by a gentle nudge by the Fox Boy who runs off and then Blake follows her friends. The teams rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

Weiss huffed. "No, he got away!"

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang points strangely at the girl underneath her teammate.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The Strange Girl greets.

"Um... hello."

"Uh what's up?"

"Are you... okay?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow.

Penny nods. "I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking."

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asked the girl.

Penny thinks about this for a moment. "Yes!" She leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"The name is Sonic. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Weiss."

"Shadow. Shadow Donovan."

"Blake."

"Miles Prower Uzumaki, but call me Tails for short."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked till Blake hits her side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"Knuckles Geb."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny enthusiastically stated.

Weiss sighs. "You already said that."

Penny pauses again before speaking. "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said as the two teams turn around and start walking away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said waving her arm.

"See ya later pal!" Sonic said with his hands in his pockets.

"She was... weird..." Yang whispered.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss asked looking around.

Penny suddenly in front of a surprised Weiss making Knuckles and Tails jump. "What did you call me?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized as the girl didn't realize that Penny heard her comment.

Penny shook her head. "No, not you." She walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby and Sonic. "You!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." The Young Reaper was startled by this.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked hoping she says yes.

"Uuuum..." Ruby looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

"Same with me, you seem a way past cool person Penny." The Azure Faunus says with a smile.

Knuckles face palmed himself as a tick mark appeared on his head. "Motherfucker-"

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said happily as Team SSKT sweatdrops.

Ruby groans to Weiss as she brushes herself off. "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

Weiss shook her head. "No - she seems far more coordinated."

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked the happy girl.

Penny smiles facing Yang. "I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Shadow asked wanting to know more about Penny's intentions.

Penny salutes. "I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." The Heiress says looking at Penny's get up.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Says the girl wearing a dress."

"It's a combat skirt!

The skirt sister speeds over to Weiss' side. "Yeah!" Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

Knuckles snickers. "That was retarded, I had to say it. It had to be said that was fucking retarded."

Shadow hits the Red Faunus' head. "Shut the hell up Knucklehead. You're the one making retarded comments."

"Wait a minute." Weiss realizes something as she walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

Penny tilts her head. "The who...?"

 **-Music: Heartbreak (Sen no Kiseki)-**

Weiss holds up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

Blake grits her teeth a bit. "Why do you keep saying that?!"

Weiss turns her attention from Penny to Blake. "Huh?"

Blake walks over to Weiss, angry. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!"

"Enough! Both of you! Weiss, you realize that you have four Faunus among you right now right? So think before you speak." Sonic said to the Heiress. "Blake, you blowing a fuse like that will only add fuel to the fire. Chill out."

"Chillout?! He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" She said being arrogant.

"Weiss… You're skating on thin ice. Cease your words. Now." Shadow said in a cold tone as a faint red outline appeared. "Not all Faunus are evil, show some respect. Now, I suggest both you cool off before I have to bring some punishment on both of you even though I don't harm girls but I put you both down if necessary. Don't talk to each other till your testosterone levels simmer down."

"Agreed. Weiss, the Faunus probably did something that made you despise them so much… I-I've been through this before as a child. Being abused by other people because I am different than everyone… It hurt. It still hurts but not as much. Because I can understand why people fear the Faunus because they're probably too stubborn to accept us as equals or they're just bullies like Cardin who pick on us due to our animalistic traits. A wiseman once told me: "Hospitality is not to change people, but to offer them space where change can take place. It is not to bring men and women over to our side, but to offer freedom not disturbed by dividing lines. It is not to lead our neighbor into a corner where there are no alternatives left, but to open a wide spectrum of options for choice and commitment. It is not an educated intimidation with good books, good stories, and good works, but the liberation of fearful hearts so that words can find roots and bear ample fruit… The paradox of hospitality is that it wants to create emptiness, not a fearful emptiness, but a friendly emptiness where strangers can enter and discover themselves as created free… not a subtle invitation to adopt the lifestyle of the host, but the gift of a chance for the guest to find his own." So it doesn't matter if that Monkey Faunus is a troublemaker, it's who they are. Plus Weiss, monkeys are known for their mischievous nature so that Faunus is doing his natural niche, being a troublemaker but that's not my point, the point is that we're all different but that doesn't matter, they're human. We have the same flaws and the same emotions; so Weiss, be careful of the words you choose when you talk about the Faunus. And you Blake, when it comes to the Faunus, your anger instantly rises, my uncle told me about anger. He said "Anger is like flowing water; there's nothing wrong with it as long as you let it flow. Hate is like stagnant water; anger that you denied yourself the freedom to feel, the freedom to flow; water that you gathered in one place and left to forget. Stagnant water becomes dirty, rotting, disease-ridden, poisonous, deadly; that is your hate. On flowing water travels little paper boats; paper boats of forgiveness. Allow yourself to feel anger, allow your waters to flow, along with all the paper boats of forgiveness. Be human." Blake, control your anger if one person insults your kin. That's what Knuckles has to deal with all the time. Controlling anger." Tails said looking at Knuckles who nods in agreement.

 _ **(A/N: The quotes I used were from Joybell C and Henri J.M. Nouwen. Kudos to them.)  
**_

"T is right, it's a struggle for me to control my anger. I realized that the times I release my anger at Cardin for picking on my kin, I didn't realize that I was fucking up our hard work to get these blind people to see that not all Faunus are bad. They're misguided souls being corrupted by this world's hateful air and turning that anger at mankind since mankind fucked us up from the beginning but all four of us realize that we can forgive and forget." Knuckles said being wise as a small breeze blew. "So Blake, don't be like me. Keep your temper in check."

As both Blake and Weiss listened, they remained silent till the duo prepare to walk, and Team SSKT, Ruby, and Yang continue to observe, the scene shifts from afternoon near the docks to nighttime in their dorm room. Thus Team SSKT were in their dorm room which was next to Team RWBY.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss said.

"That is the problem!"

Weiss gets up from her bed. "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake gets on her feet as well. "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss snaps as they stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She bangs her fist on the bookshelf.

Ruby goes over to comfort her. "Weiss, I-"

"No!" She turns away and walks back over to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake hisses at Weiss.

Silence drops down on the scene again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

"I... I..." The poor Faunus doesn't know what to do but dashes out the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" The Young Girl runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down.

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular. She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as the camera pulls up to reveal her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." A voice said to her.

She turns around and looks up.

 **-Music Ends-**

The scene shifts to morning at Beacon. Ruby wakes up from her beauty sleep, yawning in the process. She looks over at Blake's empty bunk, and groans sadly.

The scene then shifts again to Ruby, Weiss, and Yang walking through the empty streets of Vale.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby said being worried.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" The Heiress said half-heartedly.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang said trying to defend her missing partner.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!"

Ruby sighed. "Weiss."

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!" The Buxom Blond said.

Weiss points at Yang with an angry expression. "A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!"

Ruby looks at the sky. "I just hope she's okay..."

Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at Sun sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up, and Tails sits on the side sipping his tea. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down.

"So, you want to know more about me..." Blake says breaking the silence.

She looks at him intently as the screen fades to black.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 10 Black, White, and Orange!

_**What's up ya'll! I'm back with the last chapter of SSKT 1! It was fun but now you all will have to wait till RWBY Volume 4 is done so SSKT 4 can be born. Thanks for the people who supported me and this series, leggo!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum!**_

We get a view of the balcony café in the middle of Vale where Sun Wukong, Miles "Tails" Prower Uzumaki, and Blake Belladonna were seen last time drinking tea.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun says in exasperation, then Blake gives Sun a firm look. "Yeah, like that."

"Be nice Sun." Tails calmly says sipping his tea.

Blake rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly. "Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" The Monkey Faunus said with disdain.

Blake sips her drink while listening until she speaks up for the big reveal. "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information. "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

Blake nods. "That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

The scene shifts to a simple silhouetted flashback of fallen weapons plunged into the ground - swords, guns, any number of combinations.

 **-Music: Extra & History Menu (Sonic Mega Collection Plus)-**

 _"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."_ Blake's voice states.

The audience is shown the dark outlines of two trios - animal-eared and tailed Faunus on one side, regular Humans on the other - shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. This does not last long, as seen by a white Faunus cowering in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus are pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren.

 _"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there."_ The Cat Faunus continued.

Silhouettes of Faunus protesters are revealed, and emerging from the shadows is a young girl with dark hair and cat ears.

 _"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."_ Blake said.

Cutting from the child version of Blake, the blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and raised in its stead is a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world.

 _"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."_ Blake says with a hint of sadness.

A quick series of images are shown - Faunus replacing their picket signs with axes and blades, windows being broken, thieves leaping on trains to steal their cargo.

 _"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."_ Blake says with dread.

The flashback shows one more image of three Faunus individuals standing in a dominating manner with malicious grins until Blake puts down her teacup in front of a stunned Sun.

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Adagio for TRON (TRON Legacy)-**

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked coming to terms to this information.

Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing. "..."

"What about you two-tailed guy?" Sun asked Tails wondering what his story is.

 _ **(A/N: Warning, this part has Naruto references. I'm using this as a made up backstory for Tails.)**_

Tails ceases his consuming of his tea as he gently puts his cup down. "So you wanna know about me too huh? Well… I was not in the White Fang to begin with… Fortunately, I lived on the other side of Remnant, I was a born Shinobi or "ninja" to make it simple. This side Remnant has a large history but the other side of it is a whole new world. I was born in a land called the "Five Great Shinobi Countries". These countries are led by governmental leaders, known as the daimyō, who are in charge of ruling their individual nations solely through a monarch-like government. These countries are divided equally on an unknown continent to create balance in the shinobi world. They are the Land of Earth in the Northwest, the Land of Lightning in the Northeast, the Land of Water in the East, the Land of Wind in the Southwest, and the Land of Fire in the centre. The countries are named after the dominant elemental nature of each of the areas. These superpowers are the major players in the politics and trade between the shinobi nations. They are the most powerful of all nations and each has an extremely powerful shinobi village. The Land of Earth has Iwagakure, the Land of Lightning has Kumogakure, the Land of Water has Kirigakure, the Land of Wind has Sunagakure, and the Land of Fire has Konohagakure. These five villages are the only ones to have a Kage as the village head." Tails' voice echoes as the scene turns black.

The scene changed into a map as it shows a continent from the other side of Remnant with five symbols on different land.

" _I was born in Konohagakure in the Land of Fire. So I am a Hidden Leaf Ninja. But Konohagakure was under siege by a beast whose size can destroy mountains, make tsunamis, and it's power is unlike no other. It took the lives of many ninja tried to fend off the beast. It was the "Two-Tailed Fox Demon", the "King of Lightning". It brought great destruction to Konohagakure till the 4th Hokage, my father Amadeus Prower and my mother Rosemary Uzumaki sacrificed their lives to seal the beast inside me. I learned when I was younger, my uncle Merlin Prower who was a wizard and then he told me a hidden part of that day when the demon attacked. My uncle was the one who split the demon's power since it was too much for me to handle for my newborn body. One half was sealed inside the sword I use and the other half in me."_ Tails' voice says.

Then the map scene changes to a man who had blond hair brown fox ears, wearing a white jacket with red flame decals on the hemline, a black vest with a blue long sleeve shirt in the inside of the vest, black pants, one large brown fox tail, and then black boots. One woman had the same brown fox ears, she had fiery long red hair, she wore a blue dress with a white apron, and blue sandals. In front of them was a large and yellow two-tailed fox roaring at them. Then we see a young Tails talking to a person who had a purple hood and a long stick.

" _My uncle told me when I was 5 years old that the Five Great Shinobi Countries was not a safe place for me. I wanted to know why but my Uncle Merlin disappeared before I can utter a word. I didn't realize what he meant till I went to middle school. Now I understood what my uncle meant, the four kingdoms of Remnant needs my strength. It was hard for me to cope with… I often get homesick… But Sonic helped me to move forward and I was determined to bring a peaceful era here on this side of the world. So Sonic took me in when I met him a year later when I got into one of the kingdoms of Remnant."_ Tails' voice said.

We see a young Sonic and young Tails running together with smiles on their faces.

 **-Music Ends-**

Sun's jaw hit the floor. "W-Wow… You're from another land and…" He was silent as he remembers hearing Tails saying that a demon that his parents sealed inside the Fox Boy. "And… Alone too until you met Sonic… This is a lot… How did you deal with it? Well-"

Tails rose his hand silencing Sun. "I know what you're going to ask. How I dealt with it was not easy and pretty challenge to deal with. I learned that the two-tailed demon fox's power comes out of me by my emotions. Especially fear and anger, I met the beast when I was 10. That's when I realized that I have the monster who killed my parents and all of those lives it took just to save the village… My world around me collapsed as I fell into the darkness and nearly became the monster. Then my uncle saved me once again by compressing it and reinforcing my seal to keep the demon fox's power from seeping out again. I asked him more questions… Then I learned the truth of my birth… I couldn't believe my ears… It wanted to just give up until Uncle Merlin told me about the value of my parents' sacrifice. They did it because they had no other choice and they loved me. Then I thought about this but my uncle said that parents think I'm a prophesied hero that will face the darkness along with many people who are called the "Flowers of Remnant" and the "Elemental Knights". So they placed all of their dreams and ambitions to me. Then I felt happy, very happy. If I could see my parents I would give them a big hug and thank them for everything… That's when my dream came to being. Making my parents proud and fulfilling their dreams."

"Wow… You're life was like a roller coaster huh?" The Monkey Faunus asked shaking his head trying to imagine all that.

"But back to you Blake, you know secrets have a cost. You better tell them soon or you'll lose the only friends you have." The Fox Boy states to Blake who looked down.

"Blaaaake!"

"Blaaaake!"

The scene transitions to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss walking through town and calling in vain for their missing teammate. But the three ladies didn't realize that they were being watched by the three members of team SSKT.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby called out

"Blake!" The Buxom Blond shouts.

Ruby turning to Weiss. "Weiiiiss, you're not helping!"

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" The Heiress said with venom in her tone.

Ruby crossed her arms in irritation. "Ugh, Weiss..."

"It was just an idea!" Weiss said reading Ruby's expression.

"Yeah, a bad one." The Young Girl said walking down the sidewalk.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said trying to be the voice of reason.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss said.

Penny who is following behind Weiss. "And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!"

Ruby turns around suddenly with her team in surprise. "Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?"

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked cheerfully ignoring the question.

"Uhh..."

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang answered.

Penny's eyes widen a bit in realization. "Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!"

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stare at Penny wondering how she knew.

Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny points to her head.

Yang laughs a little. "What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..."

The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispers to Yang.

"So, where is she?"

Ruby shook her head. "We don't know. She's been missing since Friday."

Penny gasped. "That's terrible! Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby asked doing her best to smile trying not to make it awkward.

She looks over Penny to direct her question at Yang and Weiss, who's blinking outlines are all that's left of their sudden departure from the company of the strange girl. A tumbleweed blows past them again in the quiet.

"It sure is windy today!"

Poor Ruby.

Sun, Tails, and Blake are then seen walking down an alley.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked with hands behind his head.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake contemplating.

Sun's widening eyes turned to Blake as he lowered his arms pacing around in front of Blake. "What if they did? I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Tails said scratching his head.

Sun grins. "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?"

"Hmmm… Ah ha! Of course! Sun, thanks to you, we've found our target's location!" The Fox Boy said with a big smile.

"Thanks anyways!" Yang sighs as she walks out of the store, then she looks at Weiss. "This is hopeless. You really don't care if we find her, do you?""

Weiss glances at Yang with an incredulous look. "Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, Yang!"

Yang looks down in thought. "Hmm…"

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny's voice asked.

Ruby sighs as they make their way down the sidewalk. "Yes, Penny."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is."

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..." Ruby looks forlorn.

Penny tries to contemplate this. "But why?"

Ruby sighs again. "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..."

Penny gasps. "Is she a man?"

Ruby shook her head. "No! No, Penny. She's..." She stops and sighs, looking at Penny as she talks now. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said.

Ruby turns her gaze downward sadly. "Me too..."

"Don't worry Rubes. We'll find them." A voice made the two turn around to see Sonic Maruti with a smile.

 **-Music: Trouble Outbreak (Sen no Kiseki)-**

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake lays flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers. Tails on the other hand lays beside her on his stomach looking at the shipment also.

"I knew it! This is where the White Fang would be! From Sun's anonymous intel, I had to put the pieces together, and then the question arose of where would something that villains want in large quantities would be and bam! That's when I found my answer and this place is it." Tails said with enthusiasm.

Blake smiles a bit at his intelligence. "Nice job. Now I understand why Sonic relies on you so much, you're very ingenious Tails."

Tails blushed with a giggle. "T-Thanks."

Sun jumped behind them holding a apple. "Did I miss anything?"

Blake looks up as Sun drops down to her right. "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." Sun holds out one of the green apples in his arms. "I stole you some food!"

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Tails asked with a questioning look on his face.

 **-Music Ends-**

Just as Sun was going to retort, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no..."

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

Blake stares at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit. "Yes... It's them."

A White Fang Soldier looks to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle. "All right, grab the tow cables!"

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" The Monkey Faunus

Blake stares sadly at the scene. "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" The soldiers look up at Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Blake narrows her eyes. "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

"It's go time." Tails unsheathes Kaminari no Seiken as he walks with her.

Sun then looks alarmed. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

Blake and Tails falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

 **-Music: Tie a Link of ARCUS! (Sen no Kiseki)-**

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" As Roman looks around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-" He rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake mid-swear.

"Nobody move!"

The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response. Then a lightning bolt hits the ground making the White Fang Soldiers jump as the Lightning Faunus appeared and stood glaring his white eyes at the soldiers.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman exclaimed.

As the White Fang closes in on Tails who stood with his blade pointing at them, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked hoping they would understand.

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs.

"Oh, kids, didn't you get the memo?" The Criminal Mastermind asked with a smug grin.

"What are you talking about?" Tails asked in a cold tone as lightning sparked around him.

"The White Fang, myself, and a friend of mine are going in on a joint business venture together!" Roman said.

Blake has her blade getting close to Roman's neck. "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

Roman looks up. "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..."

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

"BLAKE!" Tails cries in shock before grits his teeth.

Penny, Sonic, and Ruby turn around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

"Oh, no..." Ruby said with worry.

"I bet that's where they are." Sonic said as he ran with Ruby and Penny following.

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Roman approaches as his taunt is interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant.

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" Sun barked.

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman asked.

With that said, the White Fang charge at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them. Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action.

Blake lands. "He's mine!"

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down. Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that only slow down once to show the audience what they are before becoming twin arcs of offense again. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back and then Tails kicks his stomach sending him to the wall of a carrier. On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, his and Sun's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.

"Hey!" A voice rang through the air.

Ruby appears on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action. Then Sonic had Caliburn in hand standing beside Ruby.

Roman who lost interest in Sun, waving. "Well, hello, Red! Blue! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Penny who approached Ruby. "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

Ruby looks behind her. "Penny, get back!" While her attention is diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away. "AAAAAH!"

"Ruby!" Sonic glares at Roman. "Oh you did it now Roman!"

Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" She raises her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

Penny smiled at Ruby. "Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: Awakening (Sen no Kiseki 2)-**

After Sonic jumps off, her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

Sun who was observing the spectacle in amazement. "Whoa!" He runs off to safety.

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. Then Sonic stood with her white aura covering him, he had a white orb forming in his hands. Sonic and Penny nods at each other. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall thus Sonic fired his Sōsei-ki no hōkō doragonkingu (Roar of Genesis the Dragon King), which humongous white blast obliterated the entire Bullhead and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her. Stunned, she turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?" Ruby asked in awe. Then she looks at Sonic. "That was… So cool!"

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport. Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

"These kids just keep getting weirder..." Roman said with his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle.

 **-Music Ends-**

 **-Music: To Irreplaceable Person (Sen no Kiseki 2)-**

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Sonic, Tails, Blake, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Shadow, Knuckles, Weiss, and Yang appear on the scene.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby said but Weiss ignores her and squares off with Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake tried to explain.

Weiss held her hand up thus stopping Blake. "Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

The others look on, worried.

Weiss smiled a bit. "I don't care."

Blake had a surprised expression of this. Is this even Weiss. "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." The Ice Queen looks at Sun behind her as she catches herself. "Someone else."

Blake looks at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, then Team SSKT who were smiling at her but to Tails he gives her a bright smile, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding. "Of course."

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams:

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheers happily making Sonic and Tails laugh.

Weiss points accusingly at Sun. "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Which in turn causes Sun to laugh nervously.

Ruby looks around. "Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?"

"Yeah. Where is she?" Sonic asked looking around with Ruby.

"Eh, I'm sure she's fine. No need to worry about her." Knuckles said being nonchalant.

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." Penny's Driver said.

Penny lowered her head, sadly. "I know, sir."

"Penny, your time will come..."

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS."

Ozpin rose an eyebrow at this. "Hmmm..."

The scenes cuts to a view of Beacon Academy bathed in the light of the nearly-full moon as the background fades to black. Then we see Roman walking into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness.

"How very disappointing, Roman." A voice said to Roman.

Roman turns around suddenly when he hears the voice and their noisy entrance. "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

Cinder of the three figures before Roman, only her head, containing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair, is seen. "We were expecting... more from you."

Roman laughs a little before getting serious. "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

Cinder chuckles darkly. "And you will continue to do so." She summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold. "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

The camera holds on Cinder Fall's evil little smile before cutting to black.

 **To be Continued in Book 2...**


End file.
